Harry Potter e a Amante de Voldemort
by Juliana1
Summary: Em seu 5o ano em Hogwarts, Harry não só tem que lidar com o retorno de Voldemort, como com seus pensamentos insanos de adolescente, que fazem ele se apaixonar por uma garota, que por azar, é a mesma que Draco Malfoy gosta.
1.

**Nome: ** Dementadores na Escola  
**Autora:** Tatiana  
**Email: **tatiana_016@hotmail.com  
**Gênero**: Bom, tem comédia. Também mistério... Tá, é Geral.  
**Resumo:** Hermione decide desvendar quem é o admirador, quando Sirius alerta que há dementadores na escola.  
**Nota da Autora:** Acho que só comecei a gostar do andamento da minha fic à partir desse capítulo. Achei legal escrever a parte do treino de quadribol de manhã cedo, adoro o time da Grifinória. Eu não pretendia fazer da Emily a nova goleira, mas pelo jeito não tinha mais ninguém disponível em minha mente. Também fiz uma cena bem curtinha com o Hagrid, só pra dar mais um sinal de perigo ao Harry, e claro, aos leitores. Agora, atenção: se você for atento o bastante, veja que na penúlltima parte, revelam-se um monte de coisas que só descobriremos no fim da fic, graças a diversos gestos e falas dos personagens.   
**Distribuição: **amantedevoldemort.kit.net e expressodehogwarts  
Outros sites, de HP ou de fan fics, por favor perguntar antes. 

*************************************************************************************

Capítulo 4 - Dementadores na Escola

Uma hora antes do café da manhã, Emily e Hermione já estão na biblioteca:  
- Comi um Dumbledore - diz Hermione comendo um dos bombons que Emily ganhou.  
- Ai - diz Emily bocejando - Que sono. O que deu nas meninas pra acordarem tão cedo, hein?  
- Ué, elas viram você ganhando uma caixa de bombons do seu admirador secreto e queriam saber o que tava escrito na carta que veio junto. Ainda bem que a gente fugiu pra cá.  
- Ih, é mesmo, a carta - diz Emily pegando a carta e abrindo.  
- O que que tá escrito? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Deixa eu ver... - diz Emily que em seguida lê a carta em voz alta:  
"Desculpe-me pelas flores, não achei que elas fossem te incomodar tanto. Eu apenas queria te dar um agrado de boas vindas. Aceite esses bombons, eu tenho umas 20 caixas dessas. Ass. Um admirador seu"  
- Nossa - diz Hermione - Nós temos que descobrir quem é esse garoto.  
- Ih Hermione, esquece isso, ele não vai mandar mais nada, ele mesmo disse que é só um agrado pra me desejar boas vindas, não é? - diz Emily.  
- Ele tá querendo agradar demais Emily, eu vou descobrir quem é - diz Hermione.  
- Tá, boa sorte - diz Emily botando um bombom na boca - Bom, pelo menos ele acertou em cheio, sou louca por chocolate.  
Enquanto Emily ainda come os bombons, Hermione se mostra pensativa:  
- Ah - diz Hermione - Uma coisa eu já sei sobre ele.  
- O que? - pergunta Emily.  
- Ele é da Grifinória. Se a gente dormiu sem ver caixa alguma, isso significa que ele apareceu no meio da noite, então ele com certeza não é de outra casa porque não tinha como ele sair da casa dele e entrar na nossa sem a senha da mulher gorda.  
- É - diz Emily - Bem pensado.   
Hermione abre um livro sobre lobisomens e diz:  
- Bom, daqui a 50 minutos vão servir o café.   
- É... Nossa, esse lobisomem é parecido com o Sirius - diz Emily  
- Hum? - pergunta Hermione - Sirius?  
- É, Sirius Black... - diz Emily mas Hermione continua sem entender - O padrinho do Harry.  
- Ah - diz Hermione - Esqueci que eu tinha te contado sobre ele. Se o Harry soubesse...  
- Se eu fosse o Harry eu te matava, porque você já me contou cada coisa sobre ele...  
- Olha Emily, fica quieta, eu só te contei porque você é minha prima e amiga confidente. - diz Hermione fazendo Emily rir - Se o Harry souber que eu te contei tudo o que eu sei sobre ele, ele... Eu nem sei o que ele faria, mas...  
- Tudo bem Hermione, fica tranquila - diz Emily - Ai, vamos sair daqui, vamos fazer alguma coisa que nos acorde, porque ler me dá sono.  
- Tá, pode ser - responde Hermione comendo mais um bombom e fechando o livro.  
As duas saem da biblioteca e andam pelos corredores silenciosos da escola. Depois de alguns minutos, elas escutam um latido, olham para trás e vêem Sirius parado em frente ao banheiro dos meninos. Elas se aproximam e Emily se agaixa pra fazer cafuné nele:  
- Sirius? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Ou Simus... - diz Emily que começa a fazer cafuné na cabeça dele.  
- O que você faz aqui a essa hora da manhã? - pergunta Hermione.  
Sirius olha para a porta do banheiro, como se tivesse apontando para alguém lá dentro. Antes que elas pudessem falar alguma coisa, Harry sai do banheiro:  
- Hermione? Emily? - pergunta Harry que nem está de olhos abertos direito de tanto sono.  
Emily, que estava agaixada ao lado de Sirius, se levanta:  
- Oi Harry, o que faz aqui? - pergunta Emily.  
- Treino - diz Harry - Quadribol.  
- Você tá bem? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Sono - diz ele - Muito sono. Sirius me acordou. Hora marcada no campo.  
- Meu Deus, no estado que você tá você vai cair da vassoura - diz Hermione.  
- Tenho que ir. Vamos, Sirius - diz Harry.  
Ele vai junto com Sirius. Emily olha para o chão e vê uma vassoura:  
- Harry! Sua FireBolt! - grita Emily.  
Harry vira pra trás e volta correndo:  
- Ih, obrigado. Eu esqueci o pomo de ouro aqui também? - pergunta Harry.  
Emily e Hermione riem:  
- Não, o pomo de ouro tá lá no campo com o treinador do time - diz Hermione.  
- Ah é, esqueci - diz Harry - Tchau, eu vou jogar quadribol... Eu já contei, né?  
- É, já - diz Emily - A gente pode ir assistir?  
- Acho que podem. Vem - diz Harry.  
Harry vai andando muito devagar e quase dorme no caminho um monte de vezes. Emily procura não demonstrar, mas ela está animadíssima para assistir ao treino:  
- Calma Emily, acho que esse é o primeiro treino, não vai ser grande coisa - diz Hermione.  
- E daí? Eu vou ver o Harry Potter jogando quadribol!  
- Anh... Eu acho que você vai ver ele dormindo, isso sim.  
- Ih, daqui a pouco ele acorda!  
Chegando ao campo, Emily e Hermione sentam na plataforma para assistir. Madame Hooch está no campo esperando o time, sendo que só os gêmeos Weasley estão lá com ela:  
- Oi Fred. Jorge. Professora - diz Harry.  
- Harry, você não vai jogar com esse cachorro, vai? - pergunta Madame Hooch.  
- Ah, não. Vai Sirius, vai com as meninas lá em cima.  
- Sirius?? - perguntam Jorge e Fred.  
Harry está com tanto sono que nem percebe que estava chamando o cachorro pelo nome verdadeiro. Ele olha para os gêmeos, dá um sorrisinho e diz:  
- Eu quis dizer Simus. Desculpa, tô com sono - diz Harry.  
Sirius sai do campo e Madame Hooch diz:  
- Ainda não foi providenciado um novo técnico para a Grifinória, então o primeiro treino de vocês vai ser comigo. Alguma objeção?  
- Sim - diz Harry - Não pode ser mais tarde, não?  
- Não tenho outro horário Harry, e isso é só por um tempo.  
- Não vai dar pra gente jogar, só nós três fomos idiotas o bastante pra vir - diz Jorge. - Ei, a Angelina vem aí - diz Fred.  
Angelina vem chegando com sua vassoura, com a cara muito pálida:  
- Vamos jogar logo antes que eu caia dura no chão - diz Angelina.  
- Até que não é uma má idéia, a grama é fofinha... - diz Jorge.  
- Querem parar de ser preguiçosos?? Vamos começar o jogo! - diz Madame Hooch.  
- Mais tá faltando gente - diz Angelina - A Katie, e não temos mais um goleiro.  
- A Alícia também - diz Fred.  
- Não, a Alícia já vem, ela foi lavar o rosto - diz Angelina.  
De repente duas garotas aparecem: Alicia e uma outra garota que não é do time:  
- Hum? - estranha Harry - Você não é a...  
- Artilheira da Lufa-lufa - diz Madame Hooch - Onde estão os outros?  
- Se recusaram a treinar sem o Cedrico - diz ela.  
Todos ficam sem ter o que dizer (para quem não sabe Cedrico morreu no ano anterior):  
- Er - diz Harry - A senhora chamou o time da Lufa-lufa também?  
- Sim, chamei. Os dois times estão sem técnicos - diz Madame Hooch.  
- E sem goleiro - diz Alicia.  
- E sem apanhador - diz a Artilheira da Lufa-lufa.  
- Isso significa que vamos cancelar e só vamos jogar quando tivermos, certo? - diz Jorge.  
- Não, não. Vamos treinar com o que temos aqui - diz Madame Hooch.  
- Ah não, vamos entrar em greve - diz Fred.  
- Boa - diz Jorge - Greve por um novo técnico e um novo goleiro.  
- E um novo Cedrico - diz a artilheira.  
Todos mais uma vez ficam sem ter o que dizer:  
- Anh... A gente pode pedir pra Emily ser a goleira - diz Harry.  
- Quem? - pergunta Angelina.  
- Pra ela - diz ele apontando pra Emily - Ao lado da Hermione.  
- Ah, a menina das flores? - pergunta Alicia.  
- Anh, é, ela mesma - responde Harry.  
- Peraí, chegamos ao ponto de chamar alguém que nem sabe jogar quadribol? - diz Fred.  
- Ela sabe jogar - diz Harry - Só não sei em que posição.  
- Ué, a gente vai botar a menina no time assim, sem mais nem menos? - pergunta Angelina.  
- Claro que não, ela pode vir aqui só pra ajudar - diz Alicia - Será que ela aceita?  
- Pergunta pra ela já que você a conhece, Harry - diz Angelina.  
- Tá, eu pergunto - diz Harry - Pode, professora?  
- Hum - pensa Madame Hooch - Desde que vocês joguem, pode.  
Harry sai do campo, sobe na arquibancada e senta ao lado das duas:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Er... O Wood não está mais em Hogwarts, então estamos sem goleiro.  
- Anh - responde Hermione - E...?  
- E eu estou morrendo de vergonha de pedir a Emily pra ser a goleira - diz Harry.  
Emily que estava quase dormindo de tanto esperar, dá um pulo e diz:  
- Eu?? Tá maluco??  
- É. A Hermione disse que você costuma jogar, então... Eu falei pra eles que você...  
- Você falou de mim pra eles?? Você tá louco, eu... Ai, eu não vou não.  
- Porque? Você não sabe jogar nessa posição? - pergunta Harry.  
- Essa daí joga em todas as posições - diz Hermione.  
- Mentira! - diz Emily vermelha - Er... Eu... Eu tenho vergonha.  
- Vergonha? - pergunta Hermione rindo - Ah, vai lá!  
- É só até a gente arranjar um novo goleiro - diz Harry.  
- Mas eu não tenho esse uniforme aí, eu... A minha vassoura tá no meu quarto e...  
- Eles devem ter vassoura de reserva pra você, vai lá! - diz Hermione.  
Emily morrendo de vergonha, vai ao campo acompanhada de Harry:  
- Oi anh... Menina das flores? - pergunta Angelina.  
- E-Emily. - diz ela.  
- Oi, sou Angelina.  
- Eu sei - responde Emily.  
- Ela sabe o nome de todos aqui, ninguém precisa se apresentar - diz Harry.  
Emily fica mais vermelha do que o uniforme da Grifinória:  
- Vamos jogar então? - pergunta Madame Hooch.  
  
No salão principal, Ron, Harry, Hermione e Emily conversam tomando seu café da manhã:  
- E então, gostou de jogar no campo de Hogwarts? - pergunta Ron.  
- É, foi legal - diz Emily.  
- Você é melhor do que eu pensava - diz Harry.  
- Claro, você acha que ela é fanática por quadribol a toa? - pergunta Hermione.  
Emily fica vermelha e faz um barulho enorme com seus talheres, como um sinal para Hermione parar de ficar falando sobre ela e seu fanatismo por quadribol:  
- Só espero que continuem me chamando de menina das flores, e não de goleira da Grif...  
- Ah, aí está a nova goleira da Grifinória! - dizem Fred e Jorge sentando na mesa.  
- Não conte com isso - diz Hermione - Se depender desses dois o assunto vai virar fofoca.  
Emily abaixa a cabeça pra ninguém reparar o quanto ela está vermelha:  
- Sabe, eu me senti meio estranho jogando com aquela menina da Lufa-lufa - diz Harry - Ela fica o tempo todo falando que sente falta do Cedrico, que o time não é o mesmo sem ele...  
- Não vai me dizer que você ainda se culpa pela morte dele Harry? - pergunta Hermione.  
Harry fica sem palavras. Ele suspira e Ron diz:  
- Você só queria que ele ganhasse o torneio junto com você.  
- É, a culpa é do Você-Sabe-Quem - diz Hermione.  
Emily se recupera totalmente da timidez para prestar atenção na conversa e Harry diz:  
- Olha, eu não quero falar nada sobre ele, já chega o Sirius e o Dumbledore que vivem falando pra eu tomar cuidado, pra eu não ir alí, não ir aqui... Já me torrou a paciencia.  
Sirius que está sentado ao lado de Harry no chão, olha para ele com as orelhas abaixadas:  
- Eu sei que você só quer o meu bem Sirius, mas...  
Harry para quando percebe que Emily está muito atenta a conversa:  
- Er... Anh... Eu... - gagueja Harry.  
Hermione e Emily olham uma para a outra e riem:  
- Harry - diz Hermione - A Emily sabe que ele é o Sirius.  
- Sabe?? - pergunta Harry - Como ela descobriu?  
- Er... Sabe, eu tipo que...  
- Ela deu com a língua nos dentes - diz Emily.  
- Há! - diz Ron - Depois eu é que sou o fofoqueiro!  
Harry ri mas não sabe o que dizer. Emily então diz:  
- Fica tranquilo, tudo o que ela me falou sobre você vai ser um segredo nosso.  
- Tudo? - pergunta Harry - Como assim tudo? Tem mais?  
- Er - diz Emily.  
- Tem um pouquinho assim - diz Hermione.  
- É, só um pouquinho - diz Emily.  
- Um tiquinho - diz Hermione.  
- Coisa mínima - diz Emily.  
- Caramba, já vi que a Emily sabe sua biografia completa, Harry - diz Ron.  
- Não - diz Hermione enquanto todos riem - Na verdade ela já sabia antes de eu contar.  
- Como assim? - pergunta Harry.  
- Er - diz Emily vermelha - Eu sou... informada sabe.  
Hermione vai fazer algum comentário, mas Ron é mais rápido:  
- Resumindo, você saiu catando em todas as bibliotecas do planeta informações sobre ele.  
- Não, que isso - diz Emily ainda vermelha - É que eu leio muito, e depois que ele se tornou o apanhador mais novo da história de Hogwarts, eu me interessei mais, porque eu admiro todos os jogadores de quadribol e... É, é praticamente isso.  
Jorge e Fred que estavam conversando sobre o treino, do nada se metem na conversa:  
- Você mandou muito bem hoje, Harry! - diz Jorge.  
- Obrigado - diz Harry.  
- É, você realmente é um dos melhores apanhadores - diz Emily se recuperando da timidez.  
Neville aparece e senta ao lado de Hermione e Emily:  
- Ei, é verdade que você recebeu bombons hoje? - pergunta Neville a Emily.  
- Caramba! Vai fazer 2 horas que isso aconteceu e já tão espalhando! - grita Hermione.  
- Isso responde a sua pergunta? - diz Emily rindo.  
- Você recebeu bombons? - pergunta Ron - De quem?  
- Do mesmo que deu as flores. Veio uma carta junto dizendo que...  
- Hermione! - grita Emily.  
- Ei, gente - diz Harry - O correio chegou.  
As corujas começam a voar por dentro do salão principal e um pequeno pedaço de papel cai na frente de Harry. Ele pega o papel e diz:  
- Pela letra... É do Hagrid.  
- O que diz nela? - pergunta Hermione.  
Harry abre o papel que estava dobrado e começa a ler em voz alta:  
"Oi Harry, como hoje é Sábado ía ser bom se vocês dessem uma passada aqui, eu queria mesmo conversar sobre um assunto com você. Tô esperando. Hagrid"  
- Hum, vamos quando a gente terminar o café? - pergunta Harry.  
- Vamos! - dizem Ron e Hermione.  
- Quer vir junto, Emily? - pergunta Harry.  
- Não, não vai dar. Guardei o dia pra fazer a cópia que a McGonagall mandou fazer por eu ter sujado a mesa dela - responde Emily.  
- O Malfoy que devia fazer essa cópia - diz Ron.  
- É, fazer o que - diz Emily.  
Depois de tomar o café da manhã, Harry, Ron e Hermione vão a cabana de Hagrid:  
- Hagrid! - diz Harry batendo na porta - Ei, Hagrid!  
- Hum? - diz Hagrid abrindo a porta - Nossa, como vocês são rápidos!  
- Pois é, viemos assim que recebemos a carta! - diz Hermione.  
- Entrem, entrem. Podem se sentar!  
Eles entram e sentam em volta a mesa da cabana. Hagrid também senta:  
- O que você queria falar comigo, Hagrid? - pergunta Harry.  
- Ah, eu... Eu só queria saber como você está - diz Hagrid - Está tudo bem?  
- Anh, sim - responde Harry.  
- Quem é esse? - pergunta Hagrid olhando para Sirius.  
- Ah, esse é o Simus! Eu ganhei ele de um amigo.  
- Uma graça ele - diz Hagrid - Quem é esse amigo tão generoso?  
- Er - diz Harry - Quem é?  
- O Dumbledore - diz Hermione.  
- Dumbledore? - pergunta Hagrid - Ele te deu um cachorro?  
- Sim - diz Harry - Pra eu não andar sozinho pela escola.  
- Sabe como é, com o Você-Sabe-Quem a solta... - diz Hermione.  
Harry olha para Hermione com uma cara de "Não quero falar sobre esse assunto!"  
- Homem esperto ele - diz Hagrid - Muito esperto. Esse cachorro deve ser muito valente.  
- Ah sim - diz Harry sorrindo para Sirius - Muito valente.  
- A escola toda tá preocupada com você, Harry - diz Hagrid - Um desespero só. O Dumbledore pediu pros professores ficarem de olho em você, pra não deixar você ir a lugar algum sem companhia, eu sabia que o negócio era sério, mas nem tanto, por isso eu te chamei pra saber se você tá bem e...  
- Hagrid, eu estou bem! - diz Harry - Eu não aguento mais essa perseguição!  
- Harry, o Dumbledore tá fazendo isso pro seu bem - diz Hermione.  
- É, ninguém aqui é burro o bastante pra acreditar que ele desistiu de você, ainda mais agora que ele tá forte de novo, ele deve ter algum plano - diz Hagrid.  
Harry suspira e cruza os braços:  
- Anh, Harry - diz Ron - Eu concordo que é um saco ficar com os professores no seu pé, mas você sabe que se não for assim você pode morrer.  
- Tem razão, professora Trelawney - diz Harry sarcástico.  
- Harry...  
- Olha eu ainda tenho calafrios só de lembrar da última vez que estive na frente do Voldemort, por favor não piorem a situação - diz Harry.  
- Está bem, mas só quero que você me prometa que vai tomar cuidado. - Eu estou tomando cuidado, Hagrid.  
- Mas você promete?  
- Sim, eu prometo.  
  
Nas escadas para os dormitório das meninas:  
- Hermione, é uma hora da manhã, isso não vai adiantar nad...  
- SSHH!!! Silêncio! Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer - cochicha Hermione.  
- Você me força a ficar plantada aqui já faz quatro noites! Desiste! - diz Emily.  
- Olha, já faz 10 dias que ele te deu aqueles bombons, não é possível que ele não apareça!  
- Eu já te disse que ele não vai aparecer mais, que coisa!   
- Óbvio que vai, se não for hoje, vai ser amanhã ou daqui a uma semana, mas eu vou pegar ele no flagra ou não me chamo Hermione Granger!  
As duas ficam em silêncio durante uns 2 minutos e Emily pergunta:  
- Prefere ser chamada de Maria ou de Conceição?  
- Sssh!! Acho que ouvi algo! - diz Hermione.  
Elas escutam alguém abrindo uma porta e saindo do dormitório dos meninos:  
- É ele! Ele está andando devagar pra não fazer barulho!  
- Claro, tá todo mundo dormindo e...  
- Vamos, vamos! - diz Hermione puxando a mão de Emily.  
Quando elas entram na sala elas vêem um homem descalço, vestindo uma roupa preta:  
- Oi Hermione. Oi Emily - diz o homem.  
- Quem é você? - pergunta Emily.  
- É o Sirius - diz Hermione.  
- Ah... Oi, prazer em conhecer a sua forma humana - diz Emily.  
Sirius ri e senta numa poltrona. Harry aparece de pijama:  
- Oi Sirius... Ei, o que vocês tão fazendo aqui? - pergunta Harry.  
- Ah, a gente tava investigand...  
- A gente tava perambulando por aí! - diz Emily interrompendo Hermione.  
- Bom, boa noite pra vocês - diz Harry.  
- Tá botando a gente pra fora? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Eu quero conversar com o Sirius!  
- Ih, deixa elas Harry, a gente já tá acostumado com a Hermione se metendo em tudo mesmo, mais uma não vai fazer muita diferença - diz Ron aparecendo.  
- Nossa, é reunião noturna, é? - pergunta Emily.  
- Eu não me meto em tudo! - diz Hermione.  
- Imagina... - diz Ron sentando no sofá, onde Emily e Hermione também sentam.  
- Bom, Sirius - diz Harry - Você disse que...  
Um pio muito alto vem do dormitório das meninas:  
- Ai meu Deus! A Nidwegeon! - grita Emily subindo para o dormitório das meninas.  
- Quem? - pergunta Ron.  
- Nidwegeon, a coruja dela - diz Hermione.  
- Nossa, nome nada complicado de se falar hein? - diz Ron.  
- Por isso que a gente chama ela de Niddy - diz Hermione.  
O pio para e Hermione diz:  
- Ela é muito esfomeada, vive pedindo ração.  
Emily volta com um envelope na mão:  
- Er, Hermione... Ele esteve lá.  
- O que? Mas como? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Não sei, mas ele me deixou uma carta - diz Emily.  
- Quem? - pergunta Sirius a Harry.  
- Provavelmente o admirador secreto dela, aquele que mandou flores e bombons...  
- Ah sei - diz Sirius.  
- Lê aí pra gente - diz Ron.  
- Peraí, deixa eu ver o que tá escrito - diz Emily.  
Ela abre a carta e ela e Hermione lêem juntas em voz baixa:  
"Não, não, você ainda não escapou de mim. Só queria te dar os parabens pela posição que você conseguiu no time da casa. Me disseram que não vai ser permanente mas mesmo assim, parabens. Eu assisti seus últimos treinos e você realmente é uma ótima goleira. Parece que eu e você nos tornamos populares, hein? A menina das flores e o admirador secreto. Eu gostaria de me revelar mas não tenho coragem ainda, não sou tímido mas... Não sei, apenas não estou preparado para ficar cara a cara com você.  
Ah, eu fiquei feliz de ouvir você falar na biblioteca aquele dia que eu finalmente acertei em cheio e te agradei com aquela caixa de bombons. Prometo que em breve te mando outra."  
  
- Ele tava espiando a gente na biblioteca! - diz Hermione. - Ssh, deixa eu terminar de ler - diz Emily.  
"Sim, você e sua prima devem estar furiosas porque eu fico espiando vocês. Bom, na verdade eu raramente faço isso, mas quando faço eu reparo cada detalhe seu. Como você mexe o seu cabelo, como você ri, como você anda... E nossa, vocês duas não param de estudar! Nunca vi algo assim. Não que isso seja ruim, mas vocês não vivem não?  
- A gente vive depois que passar de ano! - diz Hermione.  
"... Eu gostaria de me corresponder com você, isso se você quiser porque você parece não gostar de mim, a sua prima mostra mais interesse em me conhecer do que você!  
Bom, por enquanto é só. Ass. Um admirador seu"  
- E aí, vai ler a carta pra gente ou não? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não porque a gente sabe que vocês vão rir dela! - diz Hermione.  
- Ih, já viu né, Harry? - diz Ron - Deve estar cheio de declaração de amor.  
- Nem tanto - diz Emily - Nossa, agora até eu tô curiosa pra saber quem é.  
- Ele pode estar espiando a gente agora, sabia? - diz Hermione.  
- Claro que não. Ele deve ter ido dormir - diz Emily.  
- Sem querer interromper a conversa, mas EU estou tentando falar com o Sirius!  
- Ah, desculpa - diz Emily.  
- Não precisa se alterar Harry, elas são garotas - diz Sirius - E todas elas são assim.  
- Assim como? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Anh. Bem... Assim, que falam um pouquinho mais do que o normal.  
- Ele quis dizer tagarelas - diz Ron.  
- Bom - diz Harry rindo - Eu sei disso, mas deixa as garotas de lado e me diz o que você queria me dizer.  
- Está bem... anh... Tem dementadores aqui - diz Sirius.  
- O que? - pergunta Harry surpreso - Dementadores?  
- É, eu posso sentir de longe - diz Sirius - E um deles quase me encontrou, eles podem me sentir sabe, e podem até... Não sei, me encontrar, me levar de volta pra Askaban...  
- Não, isso não vai acontecer - diz Harry - Deve ser impressão sua, o Dumbledore não permite dementadores aqui em Hogwarts.  
- Mas o Cornélio Fudge já os trouxe aqui várias vezes sem permissão - diz Hermione.  
- É, eu tenho certeza que eles estão aqui - diz Sirius.  
- Ai - diz Emily - Bom, se é assim... Vou pro meu quarto, é mais seguro.  
- Mais seguro do que? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Ah - diz Emily - Dos dementadores, ué.  
- Você tem medo deles? - pergunta Harry.  
- Claro, quem não tem? Eu sinto um nervoso enorme perto deles, há muitos anos atrás meu pai foi preso no Azkaban e quando eu fui visitar ele pela primeira vez... Bem, a gente ficou conversando por mais tempo que o necessário e os dementadores apareceram e me arrastaram pra fora de lá, foi horrível, eles me assutaram. Então quando eu fui fazer uma outra visita meses depois, eu tipo que... desmaiei. Foi muito estranho, eu ficava ouvindo umas vozes, acordei tão assustada que nunca mais fui visitar meu pai.  
- Eu também tenho esse problema - diz Harry - O Lupin me ensinou um feitiço pra me livrar deles, não é fácil, mas...  
- É, eu também aprendi, eu li isso num livro. É muito difícil, exige muito de mim, tem que ser um bruxo muito experiente pra conseguir fazer. Como é que era mesmo? Expecto Patr...  
- Isso mesmo! - diz Harry interrompendo ela - Foi isso mesmo que o Lupin me ensinou.  
- E o feitiço funcionou com você alguma vez? - pergunta Emily.  
- Só uma vez. Nas outras, eu... Fui bem, mas não o suficiente.  
- Ah, bom, comigo nunca funcionou direito, também porque eu nunca tive coragem de voltar lá pra fazer isso com os dementadores. Eu não sou louca... - diz Emily.  
- É, mas eles estavam em massa aqui em Hogwarts quando o Harry aprendeu - diz Sirius.  
- Ué Emily, você não lembra que eu te falei que ele desmaiou quando viu os dementadores numa partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Não tô lembrada.   
- Aquela que o Cedrico ganhou dele.  
- Ah tá, lembrei. Era a Semifinal, não era?  
- Não, não, a semifinal foi com a Corvinal.  
- Ah sei, e a final com a Sonserina, né?  
- Aham. E eles ganharam.  
- Nossa, eu queria ter assistido...  
- Ah, você vai assistir esse ano!  
- É, não vejo a hora!  
- E olha que talvez você jogue também!  
- Não, eu só tô ajudando no treino, eu não vou ser goleira permanente.  
- Ué, talvez você seja!  
Sirus, Ron e Harry, olham para as duas nervosos:  
- Tá bom, tá bom. Não vamos mais tagarelar! - diz Hermione.  
- Há! Eu pago pra ver! - diz Ron - Mulheres...   
Todos riem e Niddy chega voando do dormitório das meninas:  
- Oi Niddy, satisfeita? - pergunta Emily quando Niddy pousa em seu ombro.  
- Bom, e quando foi que os dementadores chegaram Sirius? - pergunta Harry.  
- Não sei, eu só percebi essa noite quando vocês estavam jantando - diz Sirius.  
- Será que o Dumbledore ainda não percebeu? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Não sei, mas se eu fosse vocês eu avisava a ele - diz Sirius.  
- E é isso o que eu vou fazer, assim que amanhecer - diz Harry.  
- Isso faz mesmo antes que eu tenha um colapso ou coisa do tipo - diz Emily - Niddy!!  
Niddy voa para dentro da porta que dá na escada para o dormitório dos meninos:  
- Er... Eu pego ela - diz Ron.  
- Obrigada Ron, do jeito que ela é ela pode até acordar um dos meninos - diz Emily.  
Ron sobe as escadas e eles continuam falando:  
- Acho que o Fudge devia ouvir os conselhos do Dumbledore, ele sabe muito bem como lidar com o Você-Sabe-Quem... Ou pelo menos sabe melhor do que ele, né - diz Hermione.  
- Você acha que os dementadores estão aqui por causa do Você-Sabe-Quem?   
- Claro Emily, não tem outra razão - diz Sirius.  
- Ué, tem... Você Sirius. Talvez o ministério da magia descobriu que você tá aqui e eles devem pensar que você foi enviado pelo Você-Sabe-Quem pra matar o Harry - diz Emily  
- É, ela tem razão - diz Harry - Quer dizer, eu não acho que eles tenham descobrido que você tá aqui Sirius, mas se descobrirem eles provavelmente vão pensar assim.  
- Ei! Devolve isso!! - grita Ron do dormitório.  
- O Ron tá maluco? Ele vai acordar todo mundo gritando assim! - diz Hermione.  
- Devolve, sua coruja maluca!! - grita Ron.  
Niddy aparece de volta ao salão comunal segurando uma capa preta:  
- Ei! É a capa da invisibilidade! - diz Harry.  
Ron volta correndo e fecha a porta:  
- Emily, manda essa coruja devolver isso, ela quase acordou todo mundo lá, fez a maior bagunça, jogou a FireBolt do Harry pra longe e... Ei, onde ela pensa que vai?? - grita Ron.  
Niddy voa em direção a porta com o retrato da mulher gorda ainda segurando a capa:  
- Niddy! Volta aqui! - grita Emily - Ei, alguém deixou a porta aberta! NIDDY, VOLTA JÁ!!  
Niddy sai porta afora e todos levantam:  
- Minha capa da invisibilidade! - grita Harry - Vem Sirius, vamos atrás dela!  
- Harry, são quase 2 da manhã e...  
Emily sai correndo atrás da coruja e Harry vai atrás:  
- Eu vou ficar encrencado com o Dumbledore por ter permitido isso. Bom, mas eu não vou ficar parado aqui - diz Sirius que logo em seguida se transforma num cachorro e vai atrás.  
- Anh, e o que a gente faz? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Bem - diz Ron - Esperar, eu acho.  
  
Harry e Emily correm pelos corredores da escola atrás de Niddy até a perderem de vista:  
- A sua... coruja... é... louca! - diz Harry cansado de tanto correr.  
- Pensa... que eu... não sei?? - pergunta Emily também cansada.  
Sirius aparece atrás deles e depois de recuperar a respiração, Harry diz:  
- Sirius, tenta achar a coruja. A gente não vai sair daqui.  
Sirius continua parado:  
- Eu juro que a gente não vai sair daqui, ninguém vai tentar me matar agora, vai, por favor!  
Contra sua vontade, Sirius vai as pressas, para voltar o mais rápido possível:  
- Nossa, tá escuro... Cadê minha varinha? - pergunta Emily - Ah, aqui... Lumos!  
Um pequeno jato de luz sai da varinha. Harry também pega a sua:  
- Lumos! - diz Harry - Agora sim.  
- Onde estamos? - pergunta Emily.  
- Hum - diz Harry examinando o local - Aquela porta alí é o escritório da McGonagall.  
- Ai, se ela ouvir a gente... Espero que o Sirius encontre a Niddy logo - diz Emily.  
- Você tem que arranjar outra coruja - diz Harry.  
- Ai, tadinha - diz Emily - Ela é meio perturbada, mas tem bom coração.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso - diz Harry rindo.  
Uma brisa passa pelo corredor e a luz de suas varinhas apaga. Eles escutam passos muito pesados se aproximando deles:  
- Ai meu Deus, deve ser o Filch! - diz Harry.  
- Vamos dar o fora daqui! - diz Emily.  
- Mas eu prometi ao Sirius que não iría sair daqui!  
- Você quer ser expulso??  
- Não, eu quero a minha capa!!  
- Sssh, escuta - diz Emily.  
O som dos passos pesados para e alguém aparece atrás de Harry:  
- Quem está aí?? - pergunta Emily.  
Harry sente uma respiração muito quente em sua nuca. Emily pega sua varinha e diz:  
- Lumos! - diz ela - Aaaaah!!  
É um dementador. Harry estende sua varinha:  
- Pense num momento feliz, Emily! - diz Harry - Expecto Patronum!  
- Ah, eu nunca consegui fazer isso, Harry! - diz Emily apavorada.  
- Expecto Patronum! - grita Harry - Tenta Emily, pensa num momento feliz!!  
- Tá bom, tô pensando!  
- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - gritam os dois juntos.  
- De novo! - diz Harry  
- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - gritam os dois juntos mais uma vez.  
- O que significa isso?? - grita alguém entrando em cena.  
McGonagall tinha acabado de sair de sua sala:  
- O que um dementador está fazendo aqui?? - grita McGonagall mais uma vez.  
Harry e Emily começam a sentir uma tontura e desmaiam.   
  



	2. 

**Nome: ** O Ataque de Voldemort  
**Autora:** Tatiana  
**Email: **tatiana_016@hotmail.com  
**Gênero**: Bom, tem comédia. Também mistério... Tá, é Geral.  
**Resumo:** Harry, Emily e Gina são atacados por Voldemort durante a noite, mas uma outra aluna não sobrevive...  
**Nota da Autora:** Esse capítulo não tem muito mistério. Quero dizer, algum tem, quem diabos é essa tal menina segurando uma faca? (só uma asna como eu pra inventar um negócio absurdo desses, uma simples garota segurando uma faca na escola de magia mais segura do mundo, hahahah, bem, voltando ao assunto...). O fato da luz iluminar o rosto dela, mas não o suficiente, saberemos o porque no fim. Os maiores dos mistérios são revelados na última parte mesmo. E a jovem Diana... Tadinha, mal a criei e já liquidei a coitada. Bom, aproveitem, pois esse capítulo até que é legal.   
**Distribuição: **amantedevoldemort.kit.net e expressodehogwarts  
Outros sites, de HP ou de fan fics, por favor perguntar antes. 

*************************************************************************************

Capítulo 5 - O Ataque de Voldemort

Harry abre seus olhos e se vê deitado numa cama na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ao seu lado esquerdo, está Emily dormindo numa cama e ao seu lado direito estão Profa. McGonagall e Cornélio Fudge (o ministro da magia) discutindo:  
- Como o senhor pôde fazer isso?? Prof. Dumbledore já lhe disse várias vezes que...  
- Acalme-se, Minerva, não vê que só quero a segurança dos alunos?  
- Segurança?? Dois deles estão inconscientes!! - grita McGonagall.  
- Por favor, senhores, poderiam se retirar? Assim vocês vão acordá-los!  
- Desculpe-nos, Madame Pomfrey, falaremos mais baixo - diz McGonagall - Prof. Dumbledore pediu para esperarmos aqui, não vamos demorar.  
- É, vá fazer seu trabalho que nós estamos numa conversa particular, sim?  
- Ela está fazendo o trabalho dela, Cornélio - diz Dumbledore entrando em cena.  
Harry volta a fechar os olhos, para acreditarem que ainda está dormindo:  
- Boa noite, Alvo - diz Fudge.  
- É verdade o que Minerva disse? Você mais uma vez trouxe dementadores para cá?  
- Sim, é verdade professor! Ouvi gritos desesperados do lado de fora e quando saí de minha sala para conferir o que se passava, vi a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Potter desmaiando após tentarem enfrentar o dementador! - diz McGonagall.  
Dumbledore encara Fudge, que tenta se explicar:  
- Alvo, eu vim aqui para... Me desculpar pelo meu comportamento da última que nos vimos. Duvidei do senhor, duvidei de Potter... Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está de volta. O senhor não imagina o que tem acontecido, tantas mortes...  
- Eu imagino, aliás, eu sei. Eu tenho lido o Profeta Diário e também tenho lido diversos jornais de trouxas. Cornélio, entenda de uma vez por todas que os dementadores só nos trazem problemas. Eles perturbam Harry, e acredito que já existem coisas o bastante para perturbá-lo - diz Dumbledore.  
- Como assim, Alvo? Ele já foi ameaçado ou coisa do tipo? - pergunta Fudge.  
- Não, que eu saiba não. Estou fazendo o máximo possível para não preocupá-lo, espero que ele não tenha lido nada nos jornais.  
- É - diz McGonagall - Ele ficaria chocado com essa história que inventaram de que Você-Sabe-Quem tem usado o sangue de suas vítimas para escrever o nome del...  
- Não é invenção, Minerva - diz Fudge - É verdade, eu sou testemunha.  
- Meu Deus - continua ela - Professor Dumbledore, acredito que seja melhor para o Sr. Potter saber o que está para acontecer com ele.  
- Mas nem eu sei exatamente o que está para acontecer com ele, Minerva.  
- E sobre aquela garota? - pergunta McGonagall.  
- Garota? - pergunta Fudge - Que garota?  
- São apenas boatos, Cornélio, nada confirmado - diz Dumbledore - Parece que Voldemort tem agora uma... parceira. Não sabemos se isso é verdade, pois de todas as pessoas que provavelmente viram Voldemort acompanhado dela, não sobraram muitas pra contar história.  
- Ah sim, eu já soube disso - diz Fudge - É, realmente, ela pode ser uma ameaça a Hogwarts. Soube que ela tem a capacidade de possuir o corpo dos trouxas. Como ela consegue, não sei dizer. Mas ela os possui para serem culpados pelos assassinatos que ela comete, e como nunca presenciamos um bruxo possuído por ela, não podemos saber se ela é capaz disso ou não. Porque se for verdade, qualquer aluno ou professor aqui pode ser possuído.  
- É, isso é o que mais tememos - diz Dumbledore - Mas não sabemos se essa garota realmente existe, você sabe que pessoas inventam muito quando se trata de uma tragédia.  
Harry, angustiado por estar ouvindo esta conversa, abre um pouco os olhos e vê que Emily também está acordada, e muito espantada com o assunto:  
- Não acredito que isso tenha sido inventado, as pessoas estão tratando desse assunto com muita seriedade - diz Fudge - O que pretende fazer para a segurança de Potter?  
- Eu já providenciei alguns métodos, mas eu te garanto que não vou precisar dos dementadores - diz Dumbledore - Harry me prometeu que não vai andar pela escola desacompanhado e já consegui uma companhia perfeita para ele.  
- Alvo, essa companhia pode ser possuída! Qualquer amigo dele pode ser possuído! Dementadores são muito difíceis de se possuir e...  
- Cornélio, eu sei o que estou fazendo - diz Dumbledore - Pelo que sei, só podemos possuir um corpo através de magia negra. E aqueles que possuem magia branca são muito difíceis de possuir, certo?  
- Anh... Certo, trouxas são possuídos com mais facilidade.   
- Exatamente. Hogwarts é cercada por bruxos que praticam boa magia, esta garota não vai conseguir o que quer tão facilmente, ela vai precisar se esforçar muito para conseguir, e eu espero que nós a encontremos antes que isso aconteça - diz Dumbledore.  
- E como vamos a encontrar? - pergunta McGonagall.  
Madame Pomfrey que havia saído, volta e interrompe a conversa:  
- Senhores eu não posso permitir que continuem aq... Harry, Emily, vocês acordaram?  
- Ah... Acabei de acordar - diz Harry.  
- Eu também - diz Emily.  
- Senhores, por favor, queiram se retirar? Eles precisam descansar e já são duas da manhã! - insiste Madame Pomfrey.  
- Certamente, Madame Pomfrey, mas primeiro preciso fazer algumas perguntas a esses dois - diz McGonagall  
- Vamos, Cornélio - diz Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore e Fudge saem da ala hospitalar. McGonagall senta numa cadeira entre as camas de Harry e Emily, e Madame Pomfrey diz:  
- Apenas cinco minutos, Profa. McGonagall.   
- É o suficiente - responde ela.  
Quando Madame Pomfrey sai, Harry e Emily sentam em suas camas:  
- Sr. Potter - diz ela encarando Harry - Srta. Granger - diz ela encarando Emily - Vocês quase me causaram um enfarte hoje. Primeiro porque estavam de pé as duas da manhã e segundo, porque por um momento pensei que vocês dois tivessem morrido.  
- Os dementadores não podem nos matar, Profa. McGon...  
- Eu sei, Srta. Granger, eu sei - diz McGonagall - Vocês dois merecem perder pontos, muitos pontos, por estarem fora da cama a uma hora dessas e eu exijo que me dêem uma boa explicação de como os dois foram parar em frente a minha sala.  
Harry e Emily se entreolham:  
- Minha coruja - diz Emily - Ela... roubou um negócio do Harry e voou pra fora e nós dois fomos atrás. Isso não teria acontecido se a porta estivesse aberta.  
- A porta da torre da Grifinória estava aberta? - pergunta McGonagall.  
- Estava - diz Harry - E não foi a gente que abriu.  
McGonagall dá um suspiro, lançando um olhar muito preocupado:  
- E o que aconteceu? Vocês acharam a coruja? - pergunta ela.  
- Não, nós a perdemos de vista, e daí o dementador apareceu - diz Emily.  
- Sei - diz McGonagall - Muito bem, vou tirar cinco pontos de cada um, e que isso não se repita, estão me ouvindo? É muito perigoso. Principalmente pra você, Sr. Potter.  
- Porque principalmente pra mim? - pergunta Harry.  
- Porque sim. Agora durmam. Hoje é Domingo e vocês tem treino ao amanhecer.  
McGonagall levanta e sai de cena. Assim que ela fecha a porta, Harry dá um suspiro:  
- Desculpa, a culpa foi minha - diz Emily - Eu devia ter prendido a Niddy numa gaiola. Agora você perdeu a sua capa e ainda por cima você foi obrigado a escutar a essa...  
- Tudo bem, Emily, o Sirius deve ter achado a capa - diz Harry.  
- Ah, ela já foi embora? - pergunta Madame Pomfrey voltando - Ótimo, agora vou apagar a luz para vocês dormirem um pouco, está bem?  
  
Já faz meia hora que Madame Pomfrey apagou a luz, e Harry não consegue dormir de jeito nenhum. Ele vira para um lado, vira para o outro, mas a única coisa que consegue fazer é pensar no que Dumbledore, McGonagall e Fudge disseram alí:  
"É, realmente, ela pode ser uma ameaça a Hogwarts. Ela possui corpos de trouxas, para serem culpados pelos assassinatos que ela comete, e como nunca presenciamos um bruxo possuído por ela, não podemos saber se ela é capaz disso ou não. Porque se for verdade, qualquer aluno ou professor aqui pode ser possuído" - lembra ele.  
Será que essa garota realmente existe? Será que ela está atrás dele? Será que ela pode possuir Ron, ou Hermione? Ou Dumbledore? Harry não para de pensar no pior. Será que desta vez ele realmente não vai conseguir escapar da morte?   
BAM. Harry escuta alguém abrir a porta da ala com muita força. Graças a luz do lado de fora, percebe-se que quem a abriu foi uma menina que parecia ter a mesma idade de Harry. Ela entra as pressas, fecha a porta e Harry não vê mais nada, pois como já sabemos, a luz está apagada:  
- Olá? Tem alguém aí? - diz a menina.  
- Anh... Eu - diz Harry.  
- Quem? - pergunta ela.  
- Harry.  
- Harry Potter? Era você mesmo quem eu estava procurando.  
- Anh... É? E quem é você?  
A menina estala os dedos e uma luz ilumina seu rosto. Harry tenta, mas não consegue enxergar a menina direito, pois a luz é muito, muito fraca e ele não está usando seus óculos. Ele procura por eles na mesa ao lado de sua cama e escuta o barulho deles caindo no chão. A menina então, senta em frente a ele na cama:  
- Hermione? - pergunta ele.  
- É óbvio que não, não me confunda com aquela esquisita.  
- Ah, ela... Ela não é esquisita... bom... Quem você é, então?  
- Já, já, você vai saber - diz ela.  
- Ah - diz ele prestes a se levantar - Deixa então eu acender a luz...  
- Você não vai a lugar nenhum - diz ela empurrando-o.  
Ela se agaixa e em seguida bota os óculos nele:  
- Obrigado - diz ele - Dá pra me dizer quem é você?   
- Ainda não - diz ela - Primeiro tenho que te fazer algumas perguntas.  
- Perguntas? Você não acha que está meio tarde pra me fazer pergunt...?  
- Você é mesmo o famoso Harry Potter?  
- Bem... Sim - responde.  
- E quantos anos você tem agora?  
- Q-Quinze.  
- Hum... Tem namorada?  
- Não.  
A luz fraca que a iluminava ficou forte, muito forte:  
- Adeus, Harry - diz ela com uma faca na mão.  
- O que? Aaaahhh!! - grita Harry - Hum?  
Não havia menina alguma. O lugar continua escuro, quando alguém acende a luz:  
- Harry? Você tá bem? - pergunta Emily.  
- O que...? Cadê ela? - pergunta ele.  
- Ela quem? - pergunta Emily.  
- Aquela menina... Segurando uma faca... Você não escutou ela entrando aqui ou...?  
- A única coisa que eu escutei foi você gritando.   
Ele olha e repara que Emily está com uma cara horrível e com os cabelos desarrumados:  
- Foi só um pesadelo. É normal ter medo numa hora dessas. No seu lugar eu teria.   
- Eu não estou com medo, eu juro que vi uma menina entrando aqui!  
- Tá. Se você diz...  
Eles se entreolham e Emily ajeita seu cabelo:  
- Olha, Harry... Eu só te conheço a um mês, mas... Até eu estou com medo e...  
- Já disse que não estou com medo! - diz Harry.  
Emily morde os lábios e continua:  
- Eu sei que não deve estar sendo nada fácil, em uma noite só você descobriu tanta coisa. O perigo que você tá correndo, e... aquela garota.   
- Vamos sair daqui - diz Harry.  
- O que? Mas... - ela olha pro relógio na parede - São 3 da manhã, vamos dormir.  
- Eu não consigo. Eu preciso falar com o Sirius, preciso contar o que eu ouvi, eu...  
- Você faz isso depois que o sol nascer, a gente precisa descansar.  
- Não. Eu preciso ir, você fica aí descansando, se alguém sentir minha falta aqui, diz que não sabe nada - diz ele se levantando da cama, botando seus óculos e seu robe.  
- Não, eu não vou deixar você sair por aí sozinho! - diz ela também se levantando - A professora disse que é perigoso! Eu... Eu vou com você.  
- Sei, se Voldemort aparecer, que diferença vai fazer com você do meu lado?  
- Ah - diz Emily pensando - Nenhuma. Mas pelo menos você não vai estar sozinho e...  
- Tal prima, tal prima - diz Harry lembrando de Hermione - Tá, você pode vir comigo.  
Emily bota seu robe e seus chinelos:  
- Vamos - diz ela.  
- Bem que você podia dar uma penteada nos seus cabelos antes, né? - diz Harry.  
- Eu tenho que ir arrumada pra andar numa escola escura as 3 horas da manhã?  
- Não, mas...  
- Ah, tá bom! - diz ela pegando uma escova na gaveta da Madame Pomfrey e enfiando em seu bolso - Eu escovo no caminho... Vamos.  
Os dois abrem a porta e saem da ala. Depois de alguns minutos andando em silêncio, Harry percebe que eles não estão com suas varinhas em mãos:  
- Droga! E se nós dermos de cara com a tal garota? - pergunta Emily.  
- Isso não vai acontecer. O pior vai ser se de novo dermos de cara com um dementador - diz Harry.  
- Não, o Dumbledore já deve ter se livrado deles.  
- Não tenha tanta certeza, Emily, eu se fosse ele esperava amanhecer pra fazer isso.  
- Ai, meu Deus... Bem que a Hermione disse que ser amiga sua não é só alegria.  
- É impressão minha ou ela só fala de mim pra você?  
- Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!  
- O que foi isso? - pergunta Emily.  
- Veio daquele lado. Vamos! - diz Harry puxando o braço de Emily.  
Eles correm durante minutos sem saber aonde estão indo. Eles escutam passos de uma menina correndo muito mais rápido do que eles e gritando:  
- Não!! Deixa ela!! Não!! Ginaaaa!!!  
- Gina?? - estranha Harry.  
- Espera - diz Emily - Gina não é a...  
- Irmã do Ron - completa Harry.  
- Aaaaai!!! Não faz isso!! Deixa ela em paz!! - grita uma outra voz.  
- Aaaaahhhh!! Aaaaaai!! - grita a mesma menina de antes.  
- Não!!! Deixa ela!!! SOCORRO!!!  
- Tem mais de uma menina solta por aí ou eu tô ouvindo coisas?? - pergunta Emily.  
- É a voz da Gina! - diz Harry - GINA!! CADÊ VOCÊ??  
- Ssssh!!! Tá maluco?? - pergunta Emily.  
- O que foi?  
- Assim você vai atrair quem tá assustando essas meninas!  
- Quer parar de pensar só em si mesma por um minuto e vir me ajudar a encontrar a Gina? - diz Harry que puxa o braço dela outra vez.  
- Eu não! Se você quer bancar o herói, que faça sozinho!  
- Eu não tô bancando o herói, eu...  
- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!! - grita Gina de longe.  
- Harry, vamos dar o fora daqui!  
- Não, eu não posso! - diz ele que sai correndo - É a irmã do Ron!!  
- Não, Harry! Não... Ai, mas que idiota! - diz Emily.  
Ainda escutando os passos apressados de Harry, Emily anda pelos corredores escuros da escola atrás das escadas que vão em direção aos dormitórios. Ela chega perto de uma porta e escuta alguém perguntando:  
- Qual é a senha?  
- Anh... Bico de galinha.  
- A senha não está correta.  
- Como não??  
Do outro lado do castelo, Harry ainda corre pelos corredores, mas tudo o que pode escutar são os soluços de Gina. Ela aparenta estar chorando muito:  
- Gina!! Cadê você??  
Ele escuta alguém respirar com muita pressa. Provavelmente o escutou, pois ela para de chorar. Harry dá mais uns passos a frente e escuta Gina dizer:  
- Lumos! ... H-Harry?  
Ele a vê segurando uma varinha, com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, ajoelhada ao lado de uma menina deitada no chão, com um corte profundo na cabeça:  
- Gina, o que aconteceu?  
- E-Ela... M-me salvou, ela...  
Harry se ajoelha, bota a mão na testa da menina e sente um arrepio. Ela está muito gelada. Provavelmente morta. Gina volta a chorar e continua falando:  
- Alguém... T-Tentou me matar! Então... Ela ap-pareceu e... Me s-salvou e... Ele matou ela!! É t-tudo minha culpa!! É t-tudo minha c-culpa e...  
Enquanto ela enxuga suas lágrimas, Harry percebe que Gina e a menina estão ainda usando o uniforme da escola. Estariam elas fora do dormitório desde cedo?  
- M-Mas antes ele... F-Fez um neg-gócio... O p-professor Lupin já tinha falado sobre... sobre esse f-feitiço. A-Antes de matar ela, ele disse... anh... C-Cruciatus.  
- Aaaaahhhh!! - grita Harry se jogando no chão e se contorcendo de dor.  
Gina havia esquecido que estava com sua varinha na mão. Enquanto Harry ainda rola no chão, sentindo muita dor, Gina começa a chorar mais ainda:  
- Para!! Para com isso, para!! - grita ela para sua própria varinha.  
A dor para, e Harry senta no chão dando um suspiro de alívio:  
- Desculpa, Harry! - grita ela chorando feito louca - Eu não...  
- Tudo bem, Gina - diz Harry ainda sentado no chão - Você não tinha a intenção.  
Ela, sem saber o que dizer, esconde seu rosto com suas mãos e continua chorando.  
- AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!  
- A Emily!! - lembra Harry - Gina, não saia daí!!  
Harry sai correndo atrás dos gritos de Emily, que não paravam:  
- NÃO É POSSÍVEL!! VOCÊ??  
Ele escuta uma porta batendo, mas mesmo assim, continua correndo:  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI PEGAR ELE, NÃO VAI!!  
Ele tem certeza que está cada vez mais perto quando ouve Emily gritar:  
- HARRY!! NÃO VEM AQUI!! VAI EMBORA!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!  
Ele escuta uma espécie de explosão e quando vira para o outro corredor, vê Emily desmaiada no chão. Ele se ajoelha ao lado dela e percebe que a garota também tem um corte na testa:  
- Não esteja morta, Emily! Não esteja morta! - diz ele.  
Ele escuta alguém se aproximando e começa a sacudi-la. Como nada acontece, ele olha para os lados e vê uma varinha jogada no chão:  
- Ennervate! - grita Harry, pegando a varinha e a apontando em direção ao rosto de Emily - Ora, vamos... Ennervate!  
Um brilho sai da ponta da varinha e Emily se mexe:  
- Ai, graças a Deus... Emily!  
Ela abre os olhos e se senta muita assustada:  
- Harry!! O que aconteceu? Cadê ele?  
- Ele quem?  
- Ele... - diz ela ofegante - Ele... Você sabe...  
- Quem, Emily?  
- O... Voldemort!  
- O que??  
- Ele me atacou, ele... Ele é horrível! Ele tava procurando por você, ele...  
- Emily, é impossível isso ter acontecido, ele não pode estar aqui, o Dumbledore...  
- HARRY, CUIDADO!!  
Tudo acontece muito, muito rápido: Harry olha para trás e vê um vulto de muito longe lançando uma espécie de raio da ponta de seu dedo. O raio vai em direção ao rosto dele e se Emily não tivesse o puxado, o garoto com certeza estaria morto. Então, quando ela o segura pelos seus dois braços e o puxa, os dois rolam no chão e o raio acerta no braço dela. Ela dá um grito ensurdecedor e o vulto tenta se aproximar, provavelmente para matar os dois, só que mais uma vez, McGonagall aparece:  
- Mas será possível?? - pergunta ela vendo os dois caídos no chão.  
O vulto dá um grito de raiva e McGonagall congela de medo:  
- Mas o que...?  
- Chama o Dumbledore, professora, é o Voldemort!! - grita Harry.  
Ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore, o vulto pega a varinha da mão de Harry e vai embora Depois de se recuperar do susto, McGonagall se agaixa para ajudar os dois a se levantarem:  
- V-Vocês estão bem? Vocês... Vocês vêem como é perigoso??  
- Harry! - grita alguém.  
Todos olham para o lado e vêem Gina segurando a perna da menina que havia morrido. Ela havia arrastado a menina até lá. Quando vê McGonagall, Gina diz:  
- P-Professora?? Eu... Eu não queria estar aqui, eu...   
- QUATRO ALUNOS DA GRIFINÓRIA FORA DA CAMA?? Vocês querem ser reprovados?? Ou será que preferem morrer de uma vez?? Céus... - diz McGonagall limpando o suor da testa com um lenço - Vamos levá-los a Madame Pomfrey, ela certamente vai ter um um ataque quando souber... Srta. Weasley, ajude sua amiga a se levantar, sim?  
- Anh - diz ela que volta a ficar com os olhos cheios d'agua - Ela... Ela...  
- Voldemort a matou, profa. McGonagall - diz Harry ajudando Emily a se levantar.  
- O que?? - pergunta ela surpresa.  
  
Uma hora depois, Harry, Emily e Gina estão deitados, cada um em uma cama na ala hospitalar, enquanto Madame Pomfrey chora, pegando bandagens para fazer um curativo no braço de Emily:  
- Eu me esforço... Eu mando vocês ficarem aqui dentro... E o que acontece?? Vocês saem por aí e quase morrem! Veja o braço da pobrezinha! Por pouco não foi arrancado!  
Claro que ela está exagerando. O corte no braço de Emily é profundo, mas não tinha como o braço ser arrancado.  
Entre os três, Harry é o único que saiu inteiro. Gina e Emily têm cortes na cabeça e Emily também cortou o braço. Sem falar no estado que as duas estão: Gina não para de chorar, toda vez que tenta falar alguma coisa, gagueja e sente falta de ar. Emily desde a hora que foi acertada no braço, não falou uma palavra sequer. Aliás, a garota está tão assustada que não pôde nem sequer se levantar, Harry teve de ajudá-la. Na ala, ele percebe que Emily está com a cara mais pálida do mundo, só observando Madame Pomfrey enrolar uma faixa em seu braço:  
- Até o fim de semana está bom, viu, querida? - diz Madame Pomfrey.  
Eles ouvem alguém bater na porta e McGonagall entra:  
- Poderia nos dar um momento a sós com os pacientes, Madame Pomfrey?  
- Anh... Está bem professora, mas por favor, sejam breves.  
De trás de McGonagall aparecem Cornélio Fudge, Dumbledore e o cachorro Sirius:  
- Sir... Simus! - diz Harry.  
Sirius se mostra muito zangado, mas mesmo assim age como sempre, se deitando no chão, ao lado da cama de Harry:  
- Muito bem. Precisamos saber exatamente o que vocês três viram - diz Dumbledore.  
- Eu não vi nada - diz Harry.  
- Como não, Sr. Potter? - pergunta McGonagall - Quando saí da minha sala, eu vi o senhor jogado no chão junto com a srta. Granger e um... um ser estranho ao lado.  
- Acho melhor nós nos sentarmos - diz Dumbledore.  
Fudge, Dumbledore e McGonagall se sentam em cadeiras, e Harry começa a contar em detalhes tudo que aconteceu desde quando ele e Emily saíram de lá:  
- E o que deu em vocês para saírem daqui? - pergunta Fudge se metendo.  
- Ah, é que eu... Eu tava muito preocupado com... Com o meu cachorro.  
- Sei - diz Dumbledore - E porque Emily foi junto?  
- Porque ela não queria que eu fosse sozinho.  
- É - pigarreia Emily que fala com uma voz muito rouca - E como o senhor disse que não quer o Harry andando sozinho por aí...  
- Como a senhorita sabe disso? - pergunta Dumbledore.  
- Eu comentei com ela - diz Harry.  
- Já que você começou a falar, bem que você poderia nos contar o que aconteceu srta. Granger... Escutei seus gritos mais do que qualquer outra coisa - diz McGonagall.  
- Anh - diz Emily ainda rouca - Depois que eu me separei do Harry eu dei de cara com uma porta... Eu ouvi alguém pedindo uma senha e eu pensei que fosse a mulher gorda do quadro na porta da Grifinória... Mas não era. Era uma gárgula e eu me lembro que eu fui no seu escritório uma vez no primeiro ano, professor - diz ela olhando para Dumbledore - E passei pela mesma gárgula antes de entrar. Então eu... Fiquei com medo que o senhor descobrisse que eu tava alí no meio dos corredores da escola e corri pra um lugar bem longe dalí. E quando eu estava correndo, eu bati em alguém. Então eu ouvi uma garota dizendo que estava procurando por mim, eu perguntei quem era, mas ela não disse. Ela me fez perguntas como "Você é parente da Hermione?" "Você conhece o Harry Potter?" e tipo... Tinha uma luz muito fraca iluminando o rosto dela, não dava pra identificar de jeito nenhum.  
Harry achou a situação muito familiar. Será que aquela menina com quem ele falou antes de sair da ala era realmente real? Afinal, a Emily não teria um pesadelo semelhante acordada, teria?  
- Daí ela disse que não tinha mais o que fazer alí, a luz ficou muito forte e eu vi que ela segurava uma faca na mão. Eu estava prestes a gritar quando ela sumiu e eu me vi jogada no chão, por um momento pensei que isso tivesse sido obra de um dementador, mas era muito pior. Eu vi ele... Atrás de mim.  
- Ele quem? - pergunta Cornélio.  
- O Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu entrei em choque quando vi quem era, ele ria muito de mim.  
Harry quase teve um ataque de nervos. Ele teve um momento semelhante ao que Emily teve com a tal menina. Será que Voldemort estava alí espionando ele?  
- Eu tentei fugir, mas ele segurou minha perna e a mão dele era tão gelada que eu comecei a gritar feito louca, e ele começou a dizer que ele quer o Harry sem parar, que ele me deixaria em paz se eu o levasse a ele... Eu berrei mais ainda e escutei alguém correndo com muita pressa pra perto de mim e eu tinha certeza que era o Harry, então comecei a gritar pra ele ir embora e então o Você-Sabe-Quem... Pegou uma varinha, apontou pra minha cara e eu só me lembro de ter acordado com o Harry do meu lado.  
- Deve ser provavelmente por isso que vocês duas tem cortes na cabeça - diz Dumbledore.  
Gina olha para Dumbledore assustada, alisando o corte em sua testa:  
- Isso significa que... Eu e Emily... Teremos cicatrizes que nem a do Harry?  
Todos se entreolham. Seria a fama de Harry dividida entre ele, Gina e Emily?  
- Er... Nós somos... As meninas que sobreviveram? - pergunta Emily.  
Dumbledore não resiste e dá uma risada. Madame Pomfrey se aproxima, e diz:  
- Não, queridas, não... Não vai ficar uma cicatriz em nenhuma de vocês duas.  
- Ufa, ainda bem, a última coisa que eu quero é uma cicatriz no meio da testa - diz Emily - Sem ofensas, Harry.  
Harry também não resiste e ri:  
- É, mas apesar de não terem cicatrizes, vocês são mais duas jovens que sobreviveram a ele... Isso se foi realmente ele.  
- Professor, eu não duvido da Emily, mas... Será que ele está tão forte ao ponto de entrar num lugar onde o senhor está? Quero dizer... Ele sempre o evitou, então...  
- É possível, Harry. - responde Dumbledore - E como você, também não duvido dela, mas temos que saber se realmente foi Voldemort que esteve aqui.  
- Foi ele, sim - diz Gina - Eu também vi.  
- Ah, sim - diz Dumbledore - Diga-nos o que você viu, Gina.  
- E diga-nos o porque de você e srta. Roberts estarem lá a esta hora - diz McGonagall.  
- Srta. Roberts? - pergunta Harry.  
- Diana Roberts - diz Gina prestes a chorar de novo.  
- O que? A aluna nova? - pergunta Emily - Meu Deus...   
- Pois é - diz Gina se segurando pra não chorar - Eu e ela fomos a biblioteca... Nós queriamos... pesquisar uma coisa pro dever de casa de poções. A gente passou um bom tempo procurando e na hora de fechar a gente se escondeu, pois queriamos muito achar a coisa certa. Então, quando nós finalmente achamos, saímos e demoramos muito tempo pra descobrir onde a gente estava. Ela queria... Se divertir, eu disse pra gente ir dormir, mas... - ela fica com os olhos cheios d'agua e os enxuga - ela queria espiar o escritório do... do prof. Snape. Quando a gente finalmente conseguiu achar onde ficava, ela entrou e mandou eu ficar lá fora vendo se alguém aparecia. Foi então que aconteceu o mesmo que ela disse - ela aponta para Emily - Apareceu uma menina dizendo que tava me procurando e ela me perguntou se eu era irmã do melhor amigo do Harry e se eu e ele somos amigos e... E tinha uma luz muito fraca iluminando o rosto dela, eu tentei iluminar com a minha varinha mas ela pegou a varinha da minha mão e não deixou eu fazer nada. E assim como aconteceu com ela, acendeu uma luz muito forte depois e eu vi que ela tava segurando uma faca na mão. Foi aí que a Diana saiu e nós duas vimos o Você-Sabe-Quem rindo. Ela tentou me puxar pra dentro da sala do professor Snape, mas a porta fechou sozinha e a gente não conseguiu mais abrir. Nós tentamos correr, mas ele pegou a Diana pelos cabelos e ela começou a gritar pedindo pra eu buscar ajuda, e quando eu tentei ir, ele a largou e pegou no meu braço. No mesmo instante, a Diana pegou a varinha dela e começou a recitar uns feitiços que eu nunca ouvi falar, na verdade nem chegou a funcionar e por isso ele lançou aquele feitiço nela... Cruciatus - ela faz uma pausa, mas continua - Ela berrou de dor, e quando o efeito finalmente passou, eu fui ajudar ela a se levantar e o Você-Sabe-Quem ergueu a varinha na minha cara, a Diana me puxou e no mesmo instante um raio saiu da varinha dele passando de raspão em mim e fazendo aquele... aquele corte enorme na cabeça dela... E... E eu não sei como eu sobrevivi - diz ela voltando a chorar - Não sei porque ele foi embora.  
- Provavelmente porque eu estava por perto - diz Harry.  
Dumbledore fica em silêncio por um momento, tentando encaixar todos os acontecimentos absurdos que haviam sido relatados alí:  
- Resumindo... Uma garota segurando uma faca lhe fizeram perguntas sobre seus relacionamentos com Harry e depois Voldemort apareceu rindo?  
- É - responde Emily.  
- Na verdade... - diz Harry - Eu também me encontrei com essa garota.  
- É? Quando? - pergunta Dumbledore.  
- Aqui mesmo... Antes de eu e Emily sairmos.  
- Ah, é verdade - diz Emily - Eu o ouvi gritar e perguntar por uma menina com uma faca.  
- Eu pensei que tinha sido um pesadelo, mas se elas também viram.  
- E o que chegou acontecer?   
- A mesma coisa, uma luz fraca... Ela me fez perguntas... Uma luz forte...  
- E que perguntas ela te fez?  
- Ah... Ela perguntou se eu sou mesmo o Harry Potter... Quantos anos eu tenho e... - ele fica sem graça - Se eu tenho... namorada.  
- Prof. Dumbledore - diz Emily - Será que ela tá fazendo perguntas pessoais do Harry pra de alguma maneira usar contra ele depois?  
- Talvez, mas não acredito que seja isso - responde - Bom, agora quero que os três descansem. Vocês aguentaram muita coisa numa noite só - McGonagall e Fudge levantam - E já vou informá-los que todas as aulas e os treinos de quadribol desta semana foram cancelados. Se Lord Voldemort está realmente em Hogwarts, o melhor é que os alunos só saiam de seus dormitórios para comer.  
- Exatamente - diz Madame Pomfrey satisfeita com a decisão - Assim vocês podem descansar bastante.  
- Aliás - continua Dumbledore - Vou agora mesmo mandar uma coruja para seus responsáveis, comunicando o que aconteceu.  
Emily e Harry fazem franzem a testa, indignados. Harry por causa dos Dursley, ele imagina a cena dos tios lendo a carta e rindo da situação. Mas porque será que Emily também não gostou da idéia?  
- Acha mesmo que isso é necessário? - pergunta Emily.  
- Claro que sim - responde - Se você tivesse uma filha que sofresse um acidente desses, você gostaria de saber da notícia pelo jornal?  
- Bem - diz Emily - Esse não é o meu caso, porque meu padrasto é um trouxa...  
Harry tinha esquecido completamente disso. Emily tinha contado no dia em que se conheceram que ela tinha um pai bruxo e um pai trouxa. Seria ele como os Dursley?  
- É, mas sei que ele gostaria de saber se alguma coisa assim acontecesse com você - diz Dumbledore - Agora durmam e se preparem para amanhã. Vai ser um longo dia.  
- Porque? O que vai acontecer amanhã?  
- Ora Emily, mas que pergunta - responde ele - Você e Gina vão se tornar famosas.   
  



	3. Capítulo 1

**Nome: ** A Prima de Hermione  
**Autora:** Tatiana  
**Email: **tatiana_016@hotmail.com  
**Gênero**: Bom, tem comédia. Também mistério... Tá, é Geral.  
**Resumo:** Hermione apresenta Ron e Harry a sua prima Emily, que parece ser uma menina muito interessante...  
**Nota da Autora:** Eu considero esse primeiro capítulo meio idiota. Sim, ele é bom, tanto que um monte de gente elogiou, disse que foi um começo legal, engraçado e talz... Mas, sei lá. Adorei fazer a cena do Malfoy e a Emily se conhecendo, ele é seboso até com estranhos! E a questão da Emily saber lutar com espadas, pode parecer meio ridícula, mas mais tarde vai ser importante na fic. Ah, e me diverti também na parte onde o Harry e o Ron falam sobre casamento. Não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça quando a escrevi.   
**Distribuição: **amantedevoldemort.kit.net e expressodehogwarts  
Outros sites, de HP ou de fan fics, por favor perguntar antes.   
  
*************************************************************************************

Capítulo 1 - A Prima de Hermione

Caldeirão Furado: 28 de Agosto: 10h da manhã:  
  
- Olá, Harry! Veio nos fazer uma visita?  
- Oi Tom. Não, na verdade vim para comprar os livros da escola.  
- Ah, sim. As aulas começam no dia 1o, não é?  
- É, é sim. Você viu o Ron ou a Hermione por aí?  
- Aqueles seus amigos? Bom, o menino Weasley esteve aqui perguntando por você.  
- Ah, é? E onde ele está?  
Tom aponta para uma mesa onde estão os Weasley bebendo chá e conversando. Fred e Jorge acenam para Harry e Ron, que está de frente para os gêmeos, vira, sorri e se levanta:  
- Ron!!  
- Harry!!  
Os dois se abraçam e toda a família se mostra feliz com o reencontro dos dois. Quando eles se soltam do abraço, Harry fala oi para toda a família e pergunta:  
- E aí? Já comprou o material?  
- Não, eu estava esperando por você.  
- Ah, que bom - diz Harry - E a Hermione? Ela veio?  
- Aham, mas ela tava tão ansiosa pra comprar os novos livros que ela já foi e disse que encontrava a gente lá. Ah, e ela trouxe a prima dela junto. Eu nem a conheci ainda, ela já tinha ído pro Beco Diagonal quando eu encontrei a Hermione.  
- Pra que ela trouxe a prima?   
- Ué, esqueceu que eu te contei que a prima dela ía entrar em Hogwarts?  
- Ah é, aquela menina que você disse que era esperta que nem a Hermione e...  
- Essa mesma! A menina deve ser uma figura e tanto se isso for verdade. Espero que a personalidade da Hermione não seja de família, senão isso vai durar gerações e Hogwarts não merece isso - diz Ron fazendo Harry rir.  
- Bom, então vamos pra lá? Ou você quer que eu te acompanhe num chá?  
- Que acompanhar num chá o que, vamos logo! - diz Ron.  
- Espere, vamos todos juntos! - dizem Fred e Jorge.  
Eles enfim, entram no Beco Diagonal. Após pegar uma quantia de dinheiro em Gringotes, Harry, acompanhado de Ron, Fred, Jorge e Gina, vai comprar seus livros:  
- "Monstros e Animais Ferozes: Como lidar com eles". Há! Aposto que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Hagrid - diz Ron rindo.  
De repente uma menina chega toda animada com um monte de livros num carrinho:  
- Ron! Harry! - grita ela.  
Era Hermione. Harry e Ron viram e sorriem:  
- Hermione! Quanto tempo! - diz Harry.  
- Como vão vocês? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Nós vamos bem, muito bem, aliás - diz Ron - Cadê a sua prima?  
- Ah, tá comprando ração pra coruja dela. Ela está muito ansiosa pra conhecer vocês, principalmente você, Harry!  
- Deixa eu adivinhar - diz Ron - Você falou o sobrenome dele pra ela.  
- Bem, sim - responde Hermione.  
- Há! Claro, senão ela nem ía querer te conhecer, Harry.  
- O pior é que ele tem razão - diz Harry rindo - E aposto que você falou meu sobrenome só pra ela mostrar algum interesse em conhecer a gente.  
- Ora, é claro que não! Eu falei seu sobrenome por falar... - diz Hermione.  
- Ah, é? E o meu sobrenome, você falou? - pergunta Ron.  
- Er... Não - responde Hermione.  
Harry ri e Hermione continua:  
- Ué, mas a minha tia vivia falando do Harry pra ela.  
- Ora Hermione, mas é óbvio! Que bruxa da nossa idade não ouviu falar do Harry pela mãe?  
Harry fica sem graça. Hermione então, vira e sai da loja atrás da prima:  
- Aposto que ela é mais feia que a Hermione - diz Ron.  
- Ah, disfarça não, teve uma vez que o Malfoy chamou ela de feia e você saiu a defendendo, dizendo que ela é mais bonita que todas as mulheres da família dele...  
- Ah, mas eu só queria tirar a razão dele!  
- Sei, sei...   
- Gente, ela sumiu! - diz Hermione voltando.  
- Como assim sumiu? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não sei, eu não a encontro em lugar nenhum!  
  
Numa outra livraria do Beco Diagonal, a recepcionista assiste entediada algumas pessoas lendo seus livros em silêncio. Mais uma vez a porta se abre e entra uma menina bonita de cabelos castanhos claros, lisos e compridos até a cintura e os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos. Uma coruja que está no ombro da menina começa a piar bem baixinho mas o suficiente para todos escutarem:  
- Sssh! O que foi, docinho? Fica quietinha, vai...  
A coruja para de piar, a menina pega uma lista e verifica nas prateleiras se os livros constados estão lá. A coruja pia mais uma vez e a menina sai da livraria e bota no chão um pouco de ração. A coruja desce do ombro dela e começa a comer satisfeita:  
- Ah, era fome... - diz a menina - Pra variar.  
Ela volta para dentro da livraria e continua procurando pelos livros da lista.   
Minutos depois, mais uma pessoa entra na livraria: Um menino loiro com cara de quem não tá nem um pouco a fim de estar alí. A menina que tinha deixado a coruja do lado de fora, abre um livro e começa a ler. O menino que entrou chega ao lado dela e pergunta:  
- Hogwarts?  
- Hum? - estranha a menina.  
- É estudante de Hogwarts?  
- Sim, estou pra ser - responde - E você?  
- Já sou - diz o menino de nariz empinado - Você não parece ser do primeiro ano...  
- E não sou mesmo - diz a menina sorrindo - Eu fiz o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas depois tive que ir para uma outra escola durante alguns anos.  
- Ah, sei. E já conhece alguém de lá? - pergunta ele.  
- Er... Não exatamente.  
- Bom, então está conhecendo agora - diz ele estendendo a mão - O seu nome é...?  
- Emily - diz a menina apertando a mão dele - E o seu é...?  
- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
- Ah, você é o apanhador da Sonserina, não é?  
Malfoy sorri orgulhoso, afinal, alguém finalmente o reconheceu:  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo - diz ele.  
- Prazer em te conhecer - diz ela soltando a mão dele e voltando ao livro.  
- O mesmo digo eu. Sabe em que casa vai ficar?  
- Ah, acho que na Grifinória - diz ela desistindo e fechando o livro - Provavelmente, já que eu era dessa casa quando estudei no primeiro ano.  
- Que pena - diz Malfoy - Você me parecia uma boa pessoa.  
- Porque deixei de ser? - pergunta ela rindo.  
- Os alunos da Grifinória não costumam ser muito agradáveis. Pensam que podem quebrar as regras da escola só porque há uma celebridade entre eles.  
- Celebridade?  
- Sim, nunca ouviu falar de Potter?  
- Potter? Hum... Ah, Harry Potter?   
- É, ele mesmo.  
- Ouvi, dizem que ele é um ótimo apanhador, não vejo a hora de assistir a uma partida de quadribol dele... Você o conhece?  
Malfoy cora, e morrendo de ciúmes, responde:  
- Sim, infelizmente. Garanto que não é nada impressionante em campo, só teve sorte em algumas partidas. Você irá se impressionar mesmo quando eu for jogar quadribol.  
- Anh... Em breve, verei. Aí, eu posso fazer minhas críticas - diz ela sorrindo.  
- Isso mesmo - diz Malfoy sorrindo outra vez - Se me der licença, Emily... Vou no andar de cima pegar uns livros para mim. Nos vemos em Hogwarts.  
Malfoy sobe uma pequena escada ao canto da livraria e Emily abre outro livro.  
- Ei, alí! Aquela é a coruja dela! - diz uma voz do lado de fora da livraria.  
Hermione entra na livraria seguida de Harry e Ron. Ron cansado diz:  
- Ai, caramba, você me faz correr feito doido pra conhecer a feiosa da sua prima e...  
- Oi Hermione - diz Emily.  
- Emily, porque você não me avisou que vinha pra cá?  
- Ah, é que eu queria comprar os livros logo, desculpa.  
- Tudo bem. Ah, olha, esses dois aqui são os meus amigos que eu tanto te falei.  
- Er, oi - diz Ron apertando a mão de Emily - Sou Ron Weasley.  
- Oi Ron, Hermione me falou muito sobre você.  
- É, ela também falou muito sobre você, mas você é bem diferente do que eu pensava.  
- Ah, é? E como você pensava que eu fosse?  
- Sei lá... Feia, talvez.  
Hermione dá um tapa no braço de Ron pela falta de educação, mas Emily não parece se importar, pois ela começa a rir:  
- E esse é o Harry - diz Hermione - Harry?   
Ela olha para trás e Harry está encostado na parede, distraído com alguma coisa:  
- Er, oi. Tô aqui - diz Harry se aproximando - Prazer.  
Emily, quando repara em Harry, fica um pouco constrangida, pois nunca imaginou que um dia o conheceria. Harry estende sua mão e diz:  
- Oi, sou Harry.  
- Ah... Emily - diz ela apertando a mão dele.  
- Credo, tão falando que nem índio - diz Hermione rindo.  
- O que é um índio mesmo? - pergunta Ron.  
- Ah, são uns homens que pintam a cara - diz Harry.  
- E que usam umas penas na cabeça - diz Emily.  
- É, eu li muito a respeito quando estudava em escola de trouxas, existem vários tipos de índios na África, na América e até alguns no Reino Unido, as tribos estão localizadas na...  
- Tá, tá, não devia ter perguntado! - diz Ron.  
Todos riem e Hermione como sempre não acha graça:  
- Er, Harry, Emily - diz Hermione - Vocês podem soltar as mãos agora.  
- Certo - diz Harry soltando a mão de Emily - Sabe Emily, assim como o Ron, eu imaginei que você fosse o oposto do que você é.  
- Na verdade eu também imaginava que você fosse diferente - diz Emily.  
Harry fica vermelho. Quando ele vai dizer mais alguma coisa, ouve-se uma voz:  
- Ela mal chegou e você já está a perturbando, não é Potter?  
Malfoy havia acabado de descer com dois livros na mão. Ron então diz:  
- Não Malfoy, nós é que mal chegamos e você já está nos perturbando.  
- Nossa, você sabe me ofender, Weasley - diz Malfoy rindo - Sinto muito por você ter conhecido essa gente, Emily, eles são uma péssima imagem para....  
- Peraí, Emily, você o conhece? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Sim - responde Emily.  
- Qual é o problema, Granger? Não suporta a idéia de que eu a conheci primeiro?  
- Aí é que você se engana - diz Harry - Hermione e Emily são primas.  
- O que? - pergunta Malfoy.  
- Ah, é verdade, Draco - diz Emily.  
- Argh, já tá chamando ele pelo primeiro nome! - diz Ron.  
- Quem diría, nunca achei que conheceria alguém normal na sua família, Granger.  
- Olha aqui, não vai começar a falar mal das nossas famílias - diz Ron.  
- Tudo bem, eu paro. Imagino como deve ser ruim ter famílias como a de vocês, principalmente a do Potter que nem sequer existe mais. Se os pais dele não fossem tão estúpidos de contrariar Voldemort, eles ainda estariam aqui.  
- Cala a boca - diz Harry.  
- O que foi? Vai me dizer que não é verdade? Seus pais eram ridículos, se achavam superiores a Voldemort, isso não existe e...  
- Malfoy, eu estou te avisando.  
- Oh, que medo, Harry Potter me ameaçando! É ignorante que nem os pais.  
Harry se altera e tenta bater em Malfoy, mas Hermione o segura pela camiseta:  
- Ignore-o Harry! Ignore-o! - grita Hermione.  
- Não ouse falar desse jeito da família dele, aposto que você não gostaria que falassem isso sobre a sua - diz Emily.  
- E nem vão falar. Meus pais não foram burros de contrariar o Dark Lord.  
- É, em vez disso eles foram covardes e o apoiaram pra não perderem a vida - diz Hermione. - Ora, o que você sabe sobre a minha família, Granger?  
- O suficiente pra dizer que eles são mil vezes mais burros do que a família do Harry!  
- Ora, sua sangue ruim, você não tem direito de falar assim dos meus pais!  
- O que você a chamou?? - grita Emily assustada.  
- Sangue ruim. Porque? A ofendi de alguma maneira? - diz Malfoy rindo.  
- Não ouse chamar minha prima desse jeito! Ela tem sangue muito mais limpo que o seu, seu... seu sujo! - diz Emily aumentando o tom de sua voz.  
Hermione lança um olhar vitorioso a Malfoy, e Harry e Ron levantam as sobrancelhas com a atitude de sua prima. Ficou óbvio de que seria fácil gostar dela.  
Malfoy com o orgulho ferido, dá dinheiro a recepcionista e sai da livraria:  
- Obrigado por me defenderem, meninas - diz Harry rindo.  
- Não tem de quê - diz Hermione orgulhosa.  
- É, eu sei como é, já aturei muita gente falar mal da minha família - diz Emily.  
  
Em frente a uma vitrine com uma Firebolt, Emily diz:  
- Nossa, ela é linda, alias, é perfeita! Muito legal mesmo.  
- É, a Firebolt é realmente demais - diz Ron.  
- Que Firebolt o que, ela tá falando da cicatriz do Harry - diz Hermione.  
- Posso tocar? - pergunta Emily.  
Harry mais uma vez fica vermelho:  
- Er... Pode. Mas é rápido, viu.   
Quando ela está prestes a tocar na testa de Harry, Jorge, Fred e Gina aparecem:  
- Ei, onde vocês estavam? - pergunta Jorge.  
- Ah, a Hermione arrastou a gente pra todos os lados atrás da prima dela - diz Ron - Ei, Emily, esses daqui são os meus irmãos Fred e Jorge e essa daqui é a minha irmã, Gina.  
- Oi, prazer - diz Emily.  
- O prazer é nosso - dizem os gêmeos.  
- A mamãe tá chamando vocês pra gente fazer um lanche - diz Gina.  
- Ótimo, vamos lá! - diz Ron animado.  
Todos eles vão para o caldeirão furado e sentam numa grande mesa onde estavam Arthur e Molly Weasley. Após se sentarem e começarem a comer, Hermione diz:  
- Sabe, a Emily é viciada em quadribol, ela sabe tudo sobre os times, até os das escolas! Acho que ela só gostou da idéia de voltar pra Hogwarts pra conhecer os jogadores.  
- Legal, e você sabe jogar quadribol? - pergunta Ron.  
- Um pouquinho - responde Emily.  
- Um pouquinho? Essa daí treina todo dia. É o hobbie dela - diz Hermione.  
- Não, mentira - diz Emily corando.  
- Ah é, e também mamãe uma vez comentou que você luta com espada - diz Hermione  
- O que? Sério? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não, que isso, eu não costumo lutar, eu só aprendi o básico na minha outra escola. Sabe como é, além da varinha a gente usava a espada para se defender... Tem vezes que é mais difícil do que fazer mágica, mais é legal - diz Emily nervosíssima por Hermione ter tocado no assunto.  
- Que bizarro! - diz Ron - Me ensina a lutar com espada?  
- Nem em sonho, Ron! - diz Molly.  
- É, eu já ouvi falar nisso - diz Arthur - Hogwarts também ensinava a lutar com espadas. São raras as escolas que ainda ensinam. Não é mais obrigatório como era antigamente porque perceberam que luta de espadas não acrescenta tanta coisa assim.  
- Ora, mas é óbvio que acrescenta! - diz Ron - Bah, eu queria tanto aprender.  
- Olha Ron, o negócio não é fácil não, além de ser difícil de manejar espadas, elas costumam ser muito pesadas - diz Harry.  
- Como você sabe isso? - pergunta Emily.  
- Er... Bem, eu já usei uma vez... - diz Harry.  
- Ah é! Emily, lembra que eu comentei sobre a câmara secreta e a espada do Dumbledore? - diz Hermione.  
- Acho que sim, até lembro de ter lido alguma coisa parecida no Profeta Diário - diz Emily - Fiquei impressionada, eu nunca cheguei a enfrentar monstros ou coisas do tipo. Já derrotei uma vez meu professor... Nada além disso - diz Emily.  
- O que? Você meteu uma espada no seu professor?? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não, não. Nas aulas e nos campeonatos que a gente tinha, pra ganhar nós só precisávamos encostar a espada no corpo do adversário, mas sem cortar.  
- É, e se cortasse perdia uns 50 pontos, certo? - pergunta Arthur.  
- Certo. Aí não tem erro, todo mundo evita machucar o adversário - diz Emily.  
- Você tem uma espada, Emily? - pergunta Ron.  
- Tinha. Ela... Bem, eu a perdi.   
- Ah, que pena - diz Ron.  
Harry na mesma hora lembra de uma coisa e pergunta:  
- Emily - diz Harry - Que eu saiba na família da Hermione só tem trouxas, como é que você pode ser uma bruxa?  
- É mesmo. E a Hermione me falou que você sabe que é bruxa desde que nasceu - diz Ron.  
- Ah, é uma história meio longa - diz Emily não parecendo muito estusiasmada para contar - Minha mãe era metade-trouxa, metade-bruxa. Daí ela se casou com um bruxo, me teve, se separou, casou com um trouxa... E acho que Hermione recebeu a carta de Hogwarts por influência da minha mãe, sei lá... Ela foi a primeira bruxa dos Granger.  
- Nossa, então você tem um pai trouxa e um pai bruxo? - pergunta Ron.  
- Aham - responde Emily.  
- E eu achava que a minha família era complicada - diz Ron.  
  
King's Cross: 1o de Setembro: 10:30h da manhã:  
  
- Temos tempo, falta meia hora ainda! - diz Harry empurrando seu carrinho com a bagagem.  
- Que tempo o que Harry, esqueceu da luta que a gente tem que fazer pra achar um lugar decente pra nossa bagagem? - responde Ron nervoso também empurrando um carrinho.  
- Sem contar na procura por uma cabine vazia - diz Fred - Ah, chegamos!  
- Muito bem, os mais velhos primeiro! - diz Molly se referindo a barreira entre as plataforma 9 e 10 - Vamos, vamos! Os mais velhos primeiro! Já!  
- Qual deles? - perguntam Fred e Jorge.  
- Qualquer um, vamos logo! - diz Ron.  
Os dois vão um atrás do outro atravessar a barreira. Depois Harry e Ron vão, e enfim Gina acompanhada dos pais. Depois de conseguir espaço no compartimento para guardar suas bagagens e corujas, Ron e Harry entram no trem procurando por uma cabine:  
- Ocupada - diz Ron abrindo a cortina das cabines - Ocupada. Ocup... Ei! Essa tá vazia! - Ai, ainda bem - diz Harry sentando na cabine.  
Assim que Ron senta na frente dele, eles escutam uma menina gritando: "Aaarrrrgghhh!!!"  
- Ih, veio da cabine ao lado! - diz Ron.  
Os dois se levantam e metem a cabeça entre as cortinas da cabine ao lado:  
- EMILY!!! CONSERTA ESSA PORCARIA, JÁ!!  
Os dois vêem Emily com sua varinha na mão e Hermione, com metade do cabelo castanho e a outra metade verde. Ron, Harry e Emily se seguram para não rir:  
- Isso, podem rir!! Isso não vai durar muito tempo, Emily, CONSERTA ISSO!!  
- Mas você queria um feitiço pra mudar o visual, então...  
- Eu não!! Você é que queria me fazer de cobaia desses feitiços malucos! - grita Hermione revoltada.  
- Ué, ficou legal - diz Ron.  
- É, bem moderno - diz Harry.  
- Ai, meu Deus. Já vi que vou ter que criar um feitiço pra consertar isso sozinha!  
- Ih, que nada, deixa comigo - diz Emily pegando a varinha - Naturassios!  
O cabelo dela volta ao normal e Hermione suspira aliviada:  
- Naturassios? - pergunta Harry.  
- É, é pra qualquer coisa voltar a ser natural. Como a cor do cabelo dela.  
- Ah, legal - diz Ron - Bom, vamos voltar pra nossa cabine, Harry. A gente se fala, garotas!  
  
No meio da viagem, Harry e Ron, já vestindo o uniforme da escola, estão conversando:   
- E então, quais são as suas espectativas para este ano? - pergunta Ron a Harry.   
- Bom, não me meter em nenhuma confusão e vencer muitas partidas de quadribol.  
- Hum, é isso aí, agora "Não se meter em nenhuma confusão" não é o nosso lema - diz Ron.  
- É, fazer o que - responde Harry rindo.   
- Bom, acredito que esse vai ser um ano muito melhor do que os passados - diz Ron.  
- Ah, sei não viu - diz Harry.  
- Porque não?  
- Ah, você sabe, o Voldem...  
- Você-Sabe-Quem! - corrige Ron.  
- Desculpa, porque o Você-Sabe-Quem está... atrás de mim.  
- Em Hogwarts não tem perigo Harry, é só tomar cuidado.  
- É, eu sei. Eu não estou com medo, só preocupado. Mas me diz, porque você está dizendo que esse ano vai ser melhor do que os outros? - pergunta Harry.  
- Ué, porque não somos mais crianças!  
- Hum - murmura Harry - Pra falar a verdade não vejo diferença.   
- Como não? - pergunta Ron - Na idade que temos já podemos aprender a fazer feitiços e poções que nós não podíamos, sem falar em outras coisas proibidas.  
- Ora, que tipo de coisas proibidas? - pergunta Harry.   
- Ih, eu nem sei direito se você quer saber, talvez criar animais ferozes e usá-los como cobaias para nossas poções, ou até coisas mais simples como... Hum... Sei lá, casar!   
- Casar?? - exclama Harry rindo - Você está ansioso para criar animais ferozes e casar?   
- Hahahaha, é, mais ou menos isso! - diz Ron.   
- E desde quando casar é proibido? - pergunta Harry.   
- É, tem razão - responde Ron - Bom, pra nossa idade é. Costuma ser uma coisa de adultos, não é mesmo? Afinal, acredito que daqui a alguns anos eu írei conhecer uma linda bruxa e me casar com ela. Daí teremos um filho e ele vai ser o famoso herdeiro de Ronald Weasley.  
- Nossa, você sonha alto, hein - responde Harry rindo.   
- Ué, e você Harry, não se imagina casando e tendo um filho? Aposto que ele vai ser famoso que nem você, se bobear vai nascer com uma cicatriz que nem a sua.  
- Hahahahaha!! Ron, isso só vai acontecer se eu meter uma varinha mágica na cabeça do meu filho, assim como Voldemort meteu uma na minha - responde Harry - E sei lá, não sei se eu vou chegar a casar um dia, quem sabe né. Você sabe que eu sou um desastre com garotas, a Cho é um exemplo...  
- Ih Harry, nada a ver, a Cho Chang é uma entre várias garotas - diz Ron - Acredite, no futuro nós dois vamos encontrar a garota perfeita e nos casar com ela.  
- Ei garotos! - diz Hermione aparecendo na cabine.   
- Qualquer garota menos essa daí - diz Harry fazendo ele e Ron rirem muito.  
- O que foi?? - pergunta Hermione confusa.   
- Nada, nada não - responde Harry ainda rindo - O que foi Hermione?   
- Será que vocês não poderiam fazer uma companhia pra Emily? É que eu vou ao banheiro. - E daí? Ela precisa de uma babá ou coisa do tipo? - pergunta Ron brincando.   
- Ai, seu grosso! É que ela não conhece ninguém aqui, então sei lá... - responde ela.   
- Ué, a gente conhece ela - diz Harry.   
- Exatamente. Por isso que eu quero que vocês entrem lá e puxem um assunto com ela.  
- Tá, sem problemas Hermione, a gente vai - diz Harry.  
- Obrigada, Harry - diz Hermione que vai correndo ao banheiro.   
Os dois se levantam e vão a cabine onde Emily lê um livro sossegada:   
- Bom, já essa garota aí daria uma boa esposa. Parece ser o oposto da prima - diz Ron.  
Harry ri e Emily levanta a cabeça quando percebe a presença dos dois:   
- Anh, alguma problema? - pergunta ela.   
- Não, não - responde Ron sentando na frente dela, assim como Harry - Só viemos aqui para... Bater um papo, e quem sabe pedir sua mão em casamento.   
- O que? - pergunta ela rindo.   
Os dois começam a rir:  
- Liga não, ele não bate bem - diz Harry.  
Hermione volta e diz:  
- Gente, já estamos chegando! - diz Hermione.   
- Ah, ótimo! - diz Ron.  
- Preparados para mais um ano? - pergunta Hermione.  
- É né, estamos, tirando o fato que vai ser um ano muito mais difícil, graças a volta do Voldem... - diz Harry que para quando lembra que Emily está alí - É, estamos!  
O trem para e todos pegam suas malas para sair do trem.  
  



	4. Capítulo 2

**Nome: ** Primeiro Dia de Aula em Hogwarts  
**Autora:** Tatiana  
**Email: **tatiana_016@hotmail.com  
**Gênero**: Bom, tem comédia. Também mistério... Tá, é Geral.  
**Resumo:** No primeiro dia de aula, Draco Malfoy já começa o ano aprontando, enquanto Emily recebe flores.  
**Nota da Autora:** Nesse capítulo, a gente já começa a ter uma idéia de como a Emily vai se encaixar em Hogwarts. Primeiro, por causa da discussão dela com o Malfoy na aula de Feitiços e segundo, pelo feitiço bem-sucedido feito na mesma aula. É aí que dá pra notar que ela é boa aluna, assim como a prima, e não suporta o Malfoy, assim como a prima também. Além disso, também reparamos na parte final do capítulo, que ela deve ser mais uma das "admiradoras" do Harry (ei, quem colocou essas aspas, aí?)  
**Distribuição: **amantedevoldemort.kit.net e expressodehogwarts  
Outros sites, de HP ou de fan fics, por favor perguntar antes. 

*************************************************************************************

Capítulo 2 - Primeiro Dia de Aula em Hogwarts

Quando eles vão sair do trem... Ouve-se um barulho e o trem começa a tremer:  
- O que é isso?? - grita Hermione - Terremoto em Hogwarts??  
O trem para de tremer e a mulher dos doces aparece gritando:  
- Por favor, voltem a suas cabines!! Agora!!!  
Harry, Ron, Hermione e Emily entram na mesma cabine e sentam:  
- Ei, tem alguém lá fora olhando pra gente - diz Emily olhando para a janela.  
Quando os outros vão ver o que é, ouve-se o barulho de uma explosão. O trem começa a tremer mais ainda e as luzes se apagam. Todos começam a gritar:  
- O que está acontecendo?? - grita Hermione enquanto o trem ainda treme.  
O trem mais uma vez para de tremer e todos os passageiros ficam em silêncio:  
- Ufa - diz Emily que olha novamente para a janela - É sério gente, tem alguém lá fora.  
- Emily, para de se preocupar com quem tá lá fora, nós vamos morrer aqui!! - grita Ron.  
- Hum - murmura Harry também olhando pra janela - É, tem alguém lá fora mesmo, pena que tá tão escuro... Mas que diabos é isso que ele tá segurando?  
Todos vêem que ele segura uma coisa brilhante, um pedaço de ferro ou coisa do tipo:  
- É uma... espada? - pergunta Hermione.  
- É, é isso mesmo - diz Emily.  
- Mas quem estaria segurando uma espada lá fora? - pergunta Harry.  
- Anh... Talvez... Você-Sabe-Quem? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não, não pode ser, ele não seria capaz de entrar em Hogwarts! Não com Dumbledore por perto! - diz Hermione.  
Começa a chuviscar e eles ouvem gritos por todo o trem:  
- Ai meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?? - pergunta Ron.  
Um relâmpago ilumina toda a vista do lado de fora do trem e Emily grita:  
- Aaaaah!!! É u-um... O q-que que é aquilo??  
O sujeito que segurava a espada era uma espécie de bicho preto e peludo, não dava para ver direito, aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Hermione arregala os olhos e diz:  
- Esp-padas!! - diz ela apontando pra janela.  
Agora em vez de uma espada, haviam várias espadas:  
- M-Meu Deus... Tem um monte daqueles bichos lá fora?? - pergunta Emily.  
- AAAAAAH!!!! - gritam todos.  
Um dos "bichos que seguravam uma espada" havia entrado na cabine. Ele aponta sua espada para o rosto de Emily. Ela fica paralisada:  
- Ei, deixa ela! - grita Harry.  
O bicho rosna muito, mas muito alto e aponta a espada para Harry, rindo:  
- Deixe meus amigos - diz Harry.  
- É, nos ir deixe embora - diz Ron.  
O bicho abre passagem para ele sair, então Ron vai e Hermione e Emily vão atrás:  
- Ei... Ei!! - grita Harry - Não me deixem aqui!  
- É, deixa o Harry sair também! - diz Ron, mas o bicho ri e fecha a cortina da cabine.  
Harry abaixa a cabeça e quando levanta... Ele não está mais no trem. Ele está num lugar escuro, apenas com algumas velas para poder se enxergar alguma coisa. Harry pensa por um momento que está sozinho, mas ele ouve uma menina chorando. Ele anda em direção a voz da menina e a vê. Ela tem um cabelo comprido e um rosto muito familiar:  
- Ei, o que está acontecendo? - pergunta Harry assustado.  
- Me deixa! - diz ela.  
- M-Mas... Como vim parar aqui, como...?  
- Me deixa!!  
- Mas...  
- SAIA DAQUI!!  
Harry fica observando a menina chorando, sem falar uma palavra sequer:  
- Olha, me deixa sozinha, eu não estou bem...  
Harry então vira prestes a ir embora, mas ele ouve uma voz grossa, fria e assustadora:  
- MATE-O!!!  
Ele olha pra trás e ela está completamente diferente. Seu rosto não está mais coberto de lágrimas, seu cabelo está mais comprido do que o normal e um pouco ondulado. Ela está usando um vestido preto e longo e ela segura uma espada na mão. Quando ela se aproxima de Harry, a voz fria volta a gritar:  
- AGORA MINHA AMADA. FAÇA AGORA!!  
Ela pega Harry pelo braço, o empurra no chão e sobe em cima dele, prestes a enfiar a espada no peito dele. Desesperado, ele fecha o olhos e grita:  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!  
Quando Harry abre seus olhos, ele se vê deitado em sua cama e Ron dormindo numa cama a 3 metros da sua no dormitório da Grifinória. Sim, sim, é isso mesmo: foi tudo um sonho. Harry esfrega seus olhos, bota seus óculos e veste seu robe decidido a sair do quarto. Ao descer as escadas, ele vê Emily na sala, sentada numa poltrona ao lado da lareira e lendo um livro. Harry suspira aliviado, desce as escadas e Emily o vê levando um susto:  
- Oi, teve pesadelo também? - pergunta Harry.   
- Não - diz Emily rindo - Insônia.   
- Ah, imagino. Lembro da minha 1a noite aqui. Eu não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum.   
- Hum - murmura Emily - Se bem que essa não é a minha primeira noite em Hogwarts, eu já estudei aqui...   
- Ah é, você me contou - diz Harry - Como é que eu não te vi aqui no primeiro ano?  
- Bom, eu entrei na escola muito cedo, então provavelmente você não estudava aqui ainda.   
- Ah - diz Harry sentando numa outra poltrona - E porque saiu de Hogwarts?   
- Eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para a Austrália, então ela preferiu me botar numa escola de magia que tem lá, assim ela podia me visitar sempre que quisesse - responde Emily.   
Harry sorri e continua puxando conversa:   
- E onde está sua mãe agora? - pergunta ele.   
- Minha mãe? - pergunta Emily séria - Bem... Ela morreu no fim do ano passado.  
- Nossa - diz Harry surpreso - Sinto muito.  
- Tudo bem, você não sabia - diz Emily.   
Harry então, dá um sorriso amarelo e tenta mudar de assunto:   
- Anh, posso te fazer uma pergunta?   
- Claro - responde Emily.   
- Eu tive um sonho estranho, mas parecia tão real... Aconteceu alguma coisa estranha hoje no trem? Um tremor ou... Alguém segurando uma espada?  
Emily ri. Harry fica sem graça e ela diz:  
- Não - diz Emily - Foi só um pesadelo mesmo.  
- Ah - diz ele - Que idiota que eu sou.  
- Ora, ter pesadelo é normal - diz Emily - Não faz da pessoa uma idiota. Eu já tive cada um, eu me lembro uma vez que eu sonhei que eu era casada com um zumbi.  
- Nossa - diz Harry rindo - Pior do que o meu.   
- É, mas apesar de tudo os sonhos sempre significam alguma coisa. Bom, a maioria deles.  
Harry sabe que Emily tem razão e ele tem certeza de que esse sonho significou alguma coisa. Ele jamais teria um sonho onde uma menina chora e de repente muda de aparência e tenta matá-lo. E aquela voz grossa e fria... Parecia a de Voldemort:  
- Ah, mas não estou preocupado, foi só um sonho esquisito - mente Harry.  
- Hum - murmura ela - Harry... Sempre sonhei em te perguntar uma coisa.  
- O que?  
- Qual é a sua tática pra ser um dos melhores apanhadores da história do quadribol?  
- Bem - Harry fica vermelho - Nenhuma, só procuro me esforçar.  
- Desculpa, eu não resisto, pergunto isso para todos os jogadores que conheço.  
- Ah, então você fala para todos os apanhadores que eles são os melhores da história?  
- Não, não, isso eu falei só pra você - diz Emily.  
- Bom, você devia conhecer a Cho Chang, apanhadora da Corvinal. Ela também é muito boa. - É, eu já ouvi falar dela - diz Emily - E é claro que vou a conhecer, quero conhecer todos os jogadores, até os da Sonserina.  
- Nossa, você tem que ser muito fanática pra aturar os jogadores da Sonserina.  
- Bom, eu aturei aquele... Draco Malfoy, não aturei?  
- É, você calou a boca dele - diz Harry.  
E assim a conversa dos dois continua até o sol nascer.  
  
Após o café da manhã, a primeira aula de Harry e seus amigos é a de Feitiços. E infelizmente, é a de Malfoy também. Para o azar dele, Crabbe e Goyle não podem participar dessa aula por estarem devendo aulas extras a McGonagall, então ele está praticamente sem gente para conversar.   
Quando a aula se inicia, o Prof. Flitwick sobe na velha pilha de livros e e diz:   
- Bom dia para todos. Para iniciar mais um ano vamos fazer um trabalho em dupla ou trio, onde vocês terão que criar um feitiço para procurar objetos perdidos. Veremos se alguém consegue.   
- Há! Moleza! - diz Hermione.   
- Se isso é "moleza" você vai ser minha dupla, certo? - pergunta Emily.   
- Claro - responde Hermione ansiosa para começar a criar o feitiço.   
- E você vai nos dar uma cola, viu? - diz Ron que é a dupla de Harry.   
Depois de formarem as duplas e os trios, Malfoy fica sobrando pois ele se recusa a fazer dupla com alguém da sala, pois os que sobraram na sala para ser seu par são da Grifinória:  
- Anh, ei, aluna nova, qual é o seu nome mesmo, querida? - pergunta Prof. Flitwick.   
- Emily, professor - responde ela.   
- Faremos o seguinte. Emily, você vai ser a dupla de Draco e Hermione vai fazer um trio com Harry e Ronald, está bom assim? - pergunta o professor.   
- Er. Tá, tudo bem - diz Emily para não contrariar o professor.   
- O que? Você tá maluca? Esse menino é o demônio! - cochicha Hermione.   
- E o que que eu posso fazer? - cochicha Emily.   
Quando Emily levanta para se sentar ao lado de Malfoy que está do outro lado da sala, Harry, Ron e Hermione olham para ela revoltados pois ela não merece logo no 1o dia aturar o seu futuro inimigo (isso se ele já não é):  
- Podem começar! - diz o professor.   
A sala então fica parecendo um local de debate, pois todos conversam ao mesmo tempo sobre como fazer o feitiço. Malfoy, apesar de mal-humorado, trata Emily normalmente:  
- Nos vemos de novo, Srta... Ugh, Granger.  
- Porque esse desprezo ao falar o meu segundo nome, Sr... Ugh, Malfoy?  
Emily ri dele e pega um papel e uma pena para começar a escrever um feitiço:  
- Se eu fosse você teria vergonha de ser prima de uma trouxa - diz Malfoy.  
- Hermione não é uma trouxa - diz Emily.  
- Ela tem sangue de trouxa, ela tem sangue sujo. E suponho que você também tem.  
- Não, não. Meus pais são bruxos - diz Emily - Mas eu não julgo os bruxos pelo sangue ou pela família, e sim pela capacidade, coisa que você não faz, não é, Malfoy?  
- Não faço mesmo - diz Malfoy rindo - Você está envolvida com as pessoas erradas, Emily Granger. Daqui a alguns meses você vai estar se arrastando sobre meus pés - diz Malfoy.  
- Você também está se envolvendo com a pessoa errada, Draco Malfoy. Porque depois que isso acontecer, você não vai resistir e vai me aceitar feito um patinho, e em poucos meses você vai estar sobre os meus pés - diz Emily sarcástica.  
Malfoy olha para Emily com um enorme ódio, e ao mesmo tempo interesse:  
- Muita esperta, Granger. Saiba que eu não nasci para adorar e sim para ser adorado.  
- Não, você trocou tudo, quem nasceu para ser adorado foi Harry Potter - diz Emily - E você nasceu para adorá-lo. Agora se você não parar de falar eu juro que... Ah, me deixa!  
- Jura o que, srta. Granger? - pergunta Malfoy rindo.  
Ela não responde e começa a escrever o feitiço.  
Então, depois de 20 minutos, todos os alunos pegam seus versinhos no papel e lêem para o professor na frente da classe. Representando o trio, Hermione vai na frente toda orgulhosa com o papel na mão:   
- "Procuro e não acho um objeto muito raro, não é valioso e nem é muito caro."   
De repente uma boneca de pano aparece em frente a Hermione:   
- Uma boneca? Ela está procurando uma boneca?? - pergunta Ron a Harry.   
- O que é isso, Hermione? - pergunta o professor.   
- É uma boneca que perdi quando tinha 6 anos de idade! Eu gostava muito dela - diz ela.  
- Muito bem, muito bem. Cinco pontos para a sua casa - diz o professor.   
Ela senta ao lado de Ron e Harry, que se seguram para não rir da felicidade dela por ter achado uma boneca velha, suja e toda remendada. Na vez de Emily, ela vai na frente e diz:  
- Bom professor, faz tempo que eu não faço um feitiço sozinha, então não sei se está muito bom. Eu fiz um feitiço para cabelos perdidos.   
- Cabelos perdidos, como assim? - pergunta o professor.   
- Ah, pra calvície - responde Emily.   
- Hum, interessante. Leia para nós, sim?   
- "Ouça minhas palavras, ouça o meu apelo, faça nos carecas crescer muito cabelo".   
De repente todos olham surpresos para Prof. Flitwick. Em cima de sua cabeça crescem diversos fios de cabelo. No mesmo instante ouve-se gritos por toda a escola, provavelmente de outros carecas que magicamente voltaram a ter cabelo no meio da aula. Emily e o resto da turma não conseguem parar de rir:  
- Muuito bem, senhorita. Merece vinte pontos para a sua casa - diz o professor.   
- Êêêêêê!!! - comemora um grupo de pessoas que fazem parte da Grifinória.   
- Mas que absurdo!! Eu só ganhei cinco!! - grita Hermione.   
O Professor e o resto da turma ignoram o comentário de Hermione e Malfoy fala indignado:  
- Professor, o senhor me permite uma recontagem de pontos? Eu também fiz o feitiço.   
- Mas ela disse que fez o feitiço sozinha. O que significa que você não a ajudou, certo?   
Malfoy fecha a cara e Harry, Hermione e Ron morrem de rir. A aula acaba e os alunos tem um intervalo de 30 minutos. A caminho da torre da Grifinória, Harry, Ron e Emily conversam:  
- Nossa, a escola virou um desfile de perucas ambulantes! - diz Ron rindo.   
- Hahahaha!! Deus do céu, foi um feitiço idiota, não achei que fosse funcionar! - diz Emily.   
- Bom, funcionou até demais - diz Harry olhando para um homem cabeludo.  
- Olha, eu quero uma cópia desse feitiço que no futuro eu vou precisar - diz Ron.   
Emily e Harry riem. Ao chegarem na porta com o retrato da mulher gorda, ela pergunta:  
- Qual é a senha?  
- Bico de galinha - diz Harry.  
A porta se abre e Hermione está na sala comunal, com uma rosa vermelha na mão:  
- Oi gente, daqui a 20 minutos a aula vai começar - diz Hermione.  
- Nós sabemos, só viemos pegar uns livros - diz Harry.  
- Onde você arranjou essa rosa, Hermione? - pergunta Ron.  
- Ah, eu peguei do buquê da Emily.   
- Buquê? - estranha Emily - Que buquê, Hermione?  
- Ué, aquele que tá na sua cama. Não tem problema se eu ficar com uma, tem?  
Emily sobe para o dormitório das meninas e Harry, Ron e Hermione vão atrás:  
- Essa eu quero ver - diz Ron.  
Ao entrar no quarto, Emily vê um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas com um pequeno cartão dentro dele em cima de sua cama. Ela senta ao lado dele e pergunta:  
- Quem me mandaria uma coisa dessas?  
- Lê o cartão pra ver - diz Hermione.  
- Hum... "Para a nova e mais linda aluna de Hogwarts"... Não tem assinatura - diz Emily.  
- Uau, logo no primeiro dia - diz Hermione sentando ao lado dela - Que romântico, não?  
- Meio careta pra nossa idade, não acha não? - pergunta Harry.  
- É, também acho - diz Emily - Bom, vamos pra aula, depois eu penso nisso.  
- Peraí, vamos arranjar um vaso pra essas flores - diz Hermione - Ou melhor, tem tanta rosa aí, bem que você podia me dar um pouquinho, né?  
- É, boa idéia, eu posso dar as flores pra quem quiser - diz Emily.  
Hermione olha para o relógio na parede do quarto e diz:  
- Gente! A aula vai começar em 15 minutos!!  
- E daí? - pergunta Ron.   
- Ué, vamos logo pra sala pegar os melhores lugares! - diz Hermione.   
- Ai meu Deus, tá bom, vamos - diz Ron.   
Todos se levantam e saem da torre. Quando eles chegam num dos corredores da escola, eles andam em direção a sala e Emily vai em direção contrária:  
- Ei Emily! Onde você vai? - pergunta Harry.   
- Vou no banheiro. Pode ir, eu vou logo depois de vocês - responde Emily.   
Harry fica olhando para Emily andando até ela sumir de vista. Quando se vira ele vê Malfoy e tropeça feio no chão, deixando seus óculos e seus livros cairem. Hermione e Ron que já estavam a caminho da sala, viram para trás e correm de volta para ajudar Harry a se levantar. Quando ele levanta e coloca seus óculos, Malfoy está rindo dele, pois foi ele quem botou o pé na frente para Harry cair:   
- Seu mal-educado!! No primeiro dia de aula já está nos incomodando? - reclama Hermione.  
- Mas é claro - responde Malfoy rindo.   
- Ora seu imbecil, seu... - diz Hermione sendo segurada por Harry.   
- Você mesma disse que devemos ignorá-lo, Hermione... Vamos - diz Harry.   
- Isso, vai logo! - diz Malfoy.   
Os três saem furiosos e Malfoy olha para trás dando de cara com Crabbe e Goyle, sendo que Goyle segurava um livro e Crabbe um grande copo de café:   
- E então? Pegaram alguma coisa dele? - pergunta Malfoy.   
- Peguei esse livro que ele deixou cair - diz Goyle.   
- Serve - diz Malfoy - Vamos logo pra sala da McGonagall antes que acabe o intervalo.  
Eles saem correndo e entram na sala que está vazia. Goyle pega o livro e o solta no chão ao lado da mesa da professora e Crabbe abre um rolo de pergaminho que está sobre mesa, que parece novo, pois não tem nada escrito nele. Malfoy, preocupado, diz:   
- Derrama isso. Anda!   
Saindo do banheiro das meninas, Emily anda pelo corredor em direção a sala de aula, mas ela acaba parando com o grande susto que leva: Ela vê Malfoy pegando o copo de café da mão de Crabbe e derramando tudo na mesa da professora. Emily fica de queixo caído, mas decide sair e esquecer o assunto. Malfoy, Goyle e Crabbe saem em seguida, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos.   
  
A última aula antes do almoço seria a da Prof. McGonagall. Quando todos já estão sentados na sala, ela chega mais mal-humorada do que o normal, abrindo a pauta e dizendo:   
- Emily Granger? Cadê? - pergunta ela.   
- Aqui, Profa. McGonagall! - diz ela levantando o braço.   
- Ora, ora, enfim você voltou - diz ela ainda séria.   
- Sim, voltei. Prazer em revê-la, professora.   
- Muito bem, todos abrindo o novo livro na página dois! - diz McGonagall.   
Harry abre sua pasta e não acha o livro. Ele levanta a mão:   
- Sim, Sr. Potter? - pergunta McGonagall.   
- Anh, professora, o livro não está comigo, devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar.   
McGonagall na mesma hora olha para um livro que está em cima de sua mesa.   
Ela pega o livro e pergunta:   
- Por acaso seria este daqui? Eu o achei e ele estava sem nome - diz ela.   
- Então acho que não é o meu. Eu escrevi meu nome na última página - responde Harry.   
A professora abre o livro na última página e vê "Harry Potter" escrito:   
- Hum. É seu livro sim - diz McGonagall, que se aproxima dele e o pega pelo braço.   
- O que aconteceu, professora? - pergunta Harry.   
- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! Você entrou na minha sala e nem sequer se deu o trabalho de pedir a alguém para limpar a sujeira que você fez! - grita ela levando Harry a frente da sala.   
- Mas professora, eu não fiz nada! - diz Harry.   
- Ah, não?? Eis aqui a prova!! - grita McGonagall apontando para o livro - Você sujou minha mesa e meu caderno e deixou seu maldito livro cair no chão!!  
Emily na mesma hora olha para Malfoy que se segura para não rir alto:   
- Mas eu nem entrei na sua sala, eu...   
- Se você não entrou na minha sala, como seu livro foi parar aqui?? - continua McGonagall.  
- Eu não sei explicar, eu...  
- Cale-se! Por causa da sua desonestidade vou descontar 30 pontos da Grifinória!!  
- O que?? Mas professora...   
- Está decidido! - diz McGonagall.  
Malfoy chora de tanto rir, quando Emily se levanta gritando:   
- Espere, professora!   
Todos olham para Emily e decidida a resolver a situação, ela diz:   
- Não foi o Harry que sujou a sua mesa! Fui eu!  
  



	5. Capítulo 3

**Nome: ** O Retorno de Sirius e Lupin  
**Autora:** Tatiana  
**Email: **tatiana_016@hotmail.com  
**Gênero**: Bom, tem comédia. Também mistério... Tá, é Geral.  
**Resumo:** Sirius e Lupin voltam a Hogwarts para ajudar Dumbledore a proteger a escola de Você-Sabe-Quem.  
**Nota da Autora:** Nesse, a Emily ainda está se adaptando (quem me dera me adaptar assim, recebendo flores hahahah), e Sirius e Lupin voltam a Hogwarts com a missão de ajudar Dumbledore. Eu bolei essa idéia do Sirius vigiar o Harry em forma canina, porque eu, e mais um monte de fans de HP, adorariam essa idéia. Além disso, a Cho Chang aparece pela primeira vez, já dando sinal aos leitores que um relacionamento entre ela e o Harry não daria certo.   
**Distribuição: **amantedevoldemort.kit.net e expressodehogwarts  
Outros sites, de HP ou de fan fics, por favor perguntar antes. 

*************************************************************************************

Capítulo 3 - O Retorno de Sirius e Lupin

- Você?? - pergunta McGonagall.  
- Sim, eu queria pegar uma folha do seu caderno para lhe escrever um bilhete mas acabei derramando o copo de café que eu estava segurando. Por isso acovardei e fugi. Eu devo ter deixado cair o livro porque eu o peguei emprestado de Harry sem permissão, é que têm umas páginas faltando no meu e eu queria copiá-las pra mim. Estou arrependida, prometo que isso não vai se repetir - responde Emily.  
Todos se calam e a professora respira fundo e fala:  
- Já que é assim, você pode se sentar - diz McGonagall a Harry, que se senta - E como você foi sincera e não procurou prejudicar o seu colega, descontarei apenas 10 pontos da casa.  
Os alunos da Grifinória presentes na sala suspiram aliviados, principalmente Harry. Emily mais uma vez olha para Malfoy que a encara com um tremendo ódio. Mas ela não se importa e ri. Na hora do almoço, Harry e Ron entram no salão principal e sentam em frente a Hermione:  
- Ei Hermione, cadê a Emily? - pergunta Harry.  
- Ela já vem. Porque? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Ah, eu queria agradecer pelo o que ela fez hoje, apesar de ela ter me metido na confusão.  
- Não Harry, ela não te meteu em confusão alguma - diz Hermione - Ela te salvou. Ela disse que viu Malfoy derramando café na mesa da Profa. McGonagall e jogando seu livro no chão.  
- Sério? - pergunta Harry surpreso - Não acredito, o Malfoy está passando dos limites.  
- Pois é, e nem adianta querer bater nele, sei que é tentador mas você sabe que se nós fizermos alguma coisa com ele,o pai dele vai tentar tirar a gente de Hogwarts até conseguir.  
- É, eu sei Hermione. Bem que a gente podia contar pra professora que foi ele - diz Harry.  
- Não, ela não vai acreditar, além de ela saber o quanto nós o odiamos, a Emily acabou de confessar que fez e ela não vai acreditar que Emily na verdade assistiu Malfoy fazendo isso.  
- É, melhor deixar quieto - diz Ron.  
- Nossa, ela perdeu 10 pontos por mim? - pergunta Harry.  
- Pela casa, é óbvio - diz Hermione - Melhor do que perder 30 pontos.  
- Legal o que ela fez - diz Ron - Não disse que ela daria uma boa esposa?  
- Quê? - pergunta Hermione.  
Eles riem. Emily então aparece com umas 10 rosas na mão e senta ao lado de Hermione:  
- Oi, demorei? - pergunta ela.  
- Não, o almoço nem saiu ainda - diz Hermione - Onde você estava?  
- Ah, eu tive que falar com a Profa. McGonagall e inventar uma história sobre o que eu queria escrever no bilhete, e além disso eu vou ter que arranjar um caderno novo pra ela e copiar um texto enorme de umas 10 páginas - diz Emily.  
- Ah legal, eu posso copiar se você quiser! - diz Hermione - Eu adoro fazer cópias.  
- Você é doente - diz Ron.  
Todos riem e Harry olha para Emily se preparando para agradecer:  
- Er, Emily... - diz Harry tímido - Obrigado.  
- Tudo bem - responde ela.  
- Anh, e o que está fazendo com essas flores? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Ah, eu tô dando pra quem quiser.  
De repente Neville e uma menina loira sentam na mesa:  
- Oi pra vocês. Essa daqui é a Diana. Ela é nova por aqui - diz Neville.  
- Er, oi. Sou nova aqui também. Meu nome é Emily Granger.  
- E o meu Hermione Granger.  
- E o meu Ron Weasley.  
- E o meu Harry Pot... Harry.  
- O-Oi. Prazer em conhecer vocês - diz Diana - Que lindas essas flores.  
- Quer uma? - pergunta Emily.  
- Ah, eu quero - diz ela - Posso mesmo?  
- Pode, toma - diz ela dando a rosa a Diana.  
- Ah, você é a tal menina que ganhou flores? Prazer, meu nome é Neville.  
- Er, oi Neville... Como você sabe que eu recebi flores?  
- Ué, a escola toda tá comentando que uma menina da Grifinória recebeu um buquê de rosas de um admirador secreto - diz Diana.  
Emily e Hermione olham para Harry e Ron:  
- Não olhem para mim, eu não contei pra ninguém - diz Harry.  
- Er... Eu comentei... com o Fred e com o Jorge - diz Ron.  
- Ai, Ron! - diz Hermione - Bom, é assim mesmo Emily, em Hogwarts qualquer coisinha que você faz vira fofoca... Vai se acostumando.  
- Bom, deixa pra lá, pelo menos não estão falando mal de mim - diz Emily.  
- Você bem que está gostando de ser o centro das atenções, não é? - pergunta Malfoy se aproximando deles.  
- Ah Malfoy, sai daqui - diz Ron.  
- Desde quando você escolhe o lugar onde piso, Weasley? Não posso vir aqui para cumprimentar a "nova e mais linda aluna da escola"? - pergunta Malfoy.  
- RON!! - gritam Hermione e Emily.  
- O que foi? Eu falei pra eles que tinha um cartão, eles queriam saber o que tava escrito!  
- Não me admira, Weasley, que alguém do seu nível espalharia para a escola inteira o que aconteceu. Quem sabe assim alguém sabe que você existe? - diz Malfoy.  
- Olha aqui Malfoy, eu já te safei de uma boa por não ter contado pra Profa. McGonagall que você foi o culpado pela sujeira na mesa dela, agora nos deixe em paz - diz Emily.  
- Nossa, só porque ganhou flores de um admirador já se acha superior - diz Malfoy.  
- Sabe o que eu acho, Malfoy? - diz Harry - Que você tá com inveja porque ela recebeu um buquê de rosas e você não.  
Todos riem, mas Malfoy não perde a postura e ignora o que Harry disse:  
- E porque está as destribuindo, Granger? Essas rosas não são o suficiente pra você?  
- Não, é que eu não gosto de vermelho - diz Emily sarcástica.  
- Já perdi tempo demais aqui, com licença - diz Malfoy saindo.  
Eles voltam a ficar em silêncio e Harry pergunta:  
- Anh, a comida não chega, não?  
- Ainda não, logo no primeiro dia, que elfos mais lerdos - diz Ron.  
Hermione olha para Ron com cara de "Já te disse pra não falar assim dos elfos".  
De repente, num passe de mágica, o almoço aparece na mesa:  
- Ah, finalmente! - dizem todos eles.  
  
A última aula do dia seria a de Hagrid. Harry e seus amigos chegam com 5 minutos de antecedencia. Assim que eles entram, Hagrid sorri:  
- Olá Hagrid - diz Harry - Como vai?  
- Olá Harry, vou bem! - diz ele - Como foram de férias?  
- Foram ótimas - diz Hermione - Hagrid, essa é a minha prima, Emily.  
- Ol. - diz Emily - Toma uma rosa pra enfeitar sua mesa.  
Ela bota a rosa dentro de um copo de vidro vazio na mesa de Hagrid e ele sorri:  
- Obrigado Emily. Sou Rubeos Hagrid.  
- Sei quem você é - diz ela - Eu me lembro de você, eu já estudei aqui.  
- Ah, que bom. Pena que não lembro de você.  
- Tudo bem, Hogwarts tem muitos alunos. Fico feliz de saber que você agora é professor.  
- Obrigado - diz Hagrid.  
- E então? Alguma criatura interessante hoje? - pergunta Ron.  
- Não, não, ela está dormindo então só na aula que vem.  
- Ué, então o que teremos hoje? - pergunta Hermione.  
- Já vamos começar a aprender sobre ela, tem figuras dela no livro. - diz Hagrid.  
Outros alunos entram e sentam em seus lugares e Hagrid levanta. Na mesma hora Malfoy entra e repara na rosa na mesa dele:  
- Ora, ora. Pelo jeito Granger não foi a única que recebeu rosas.  
- Hum? - estranha Hagrid - Ah, foi ela alí que me deu.  
Malfoy olha para Emily prestes a rir. Ela então, pergunta nervosa:  
- O que foi??  
Malfoy desiste de fazer o que queria e senta. Logo em seguida mais alguns alunos chegam. Quando Hagrid vai começar a aula, Profa. McGonagall aparece dizendo:  
- Olá Hagrid! Poderia emprestar Sr. Potter por um minuto?  
- Ah, claro - diz Hagrid.  
Harry levanta e vai falar com a professora do lado de fora da sala:  
- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar, sei que não fui muito justa com você hoje.  
- Tá, tudo bem - responde Harry.  
- Em segundo lugar... Prof. Dumbledore está esperando por você no escritório dele.  
- Por mim? Agora?  
- Sim. Creio que você já conhece o caminho, não é?  
- Anh... Sim conheço. Obrigado professora.  
Harry então vai andando a caminho do escritório preocupado. O que será que Dumbledore quer com ele logo no primeiro dia de aula? Ele espera que não seja nada sobre Voldemort. Passar as férias relembrando os momentos difíceis que ele passou no ano passado não foi muito agradável, e ser relembrado disso logo no primeiro dia é pior ainda.  
Quando Harry diz a senha, ele entra no escritório e escuta Dumbledore falando:  
- Eu sei Sirius, mas temos que ter paciência, você sabe que a situação não é tão simples assim. Acabei de pedir a Minerva para chamar o Harry e...  
Será que ele ouviu direito? Sirius estava lá? Harry não pensou duas vezes:  
- Sirius?? - pergunta Harry entrando entusiasmado.  
Não. É melhor do que isso. São Sirius e Lupin:  
- Lupin?? - pergunta Harry mais entusiasmado ainda.  
- Como vai, Harry? - pergunta Lupin sorridente.  
Harry sorri, dando um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, mas Dumbledore diz:  
- Sente-se Harry.  
- Er. Sim, claro.  
- Vocês dois também podem se sentar - diz Dumbledore a Lupin e Sirius.  
Todos eles se sentam e Harry não sabe se está mais feliz ou curioso:  
- Porque me chamou, professor? - pergunta Harry.  
- Odeio te incomodar com esse assunto Harry, ainda mais hoje que é seu primeiro dia de aula. Mas acredito que você precisa estar informado sobre o que está para acontecer este ano.  
- Tem alguma coisa a ver com... com Voldem...  
- Sim, tem - diz Dumbledore antes que Harry terminasse a frase - Como você e todos aqui já sabem ele está de volta e está mais forte do que pensávamos. Lupin e Sirius estarão aqui para me ajudar e muitos outros ainda estão para chegar. Precisamos estar de olhos abertos, todos a nossa volta podem ser traidores. E você Harry... - ele suspira - Precisa se cuidar. Não quero você andando sozinho pelos corredores, não quero você sozinho na biblioteca, não quero você sozinho nem sequer no banheiro. Voldemort quer matar você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa e eu não vou permitir que você morra, muito menos aqui em Hogwarts.  
Harry se espanta. Dumbledore nunca havia lhe proibido de andar sozinho, é como se ele sempre tivesse confiado nele. Sirius bota a mão no ombro de Harry e diz:  
- Ouça o que ele diz, Harry.  
- Mas...  
- Não discuta. Você não percebe o grau de perigo da situação? - pergunta Sirius.  
- É claro que percebo. Mas eu posso muito bem me garantir sozinho. Olha, eu prometo que vou estar acompanhado sempre que possível, mas as vezes... As vezes não tenho como evitar - diz Harry - E eu já escapei dele muitas vezes, não escapei?  
Ninguém responde. Depois de uma pausa silenciosa, Dumbledore diz:  
- Imaginei que você fosse dizer isso. Imaginei que em certas ocasiões ninguém estaria disponível para te acompanhar. Por isso que eu decidi... Te dar um novo bicho de estimação.  
- Er - diz Harry - Qual é a diferença?  
- A diferença é que esse bicho jamais te deixará sozinho, e jamais deixará de te proteger.  
- Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza? - pergunta Harry - Que tipo de bicho é?  
- Bem... - diz Dumbledore - É um cachorro.  
Harry não compreende. Como Dumbledore pode garantir que um cachorro não vai o deixar sozinho? Como um simples cachorro pode o proteger de Voldemort?  
- Um cachorro? - pergunta Harry - Professor, não acredito que um cachorro possa...  
- Ah - diz Dumbledore levantando o dedo - Mas não é um cachorro comum.  
- Anh... Porque?  
- Porque esse cachorro, Harry... É o seu padrinho.  
Harry olha para Sirius e volta a olhar para Dumbledore:  
- Como você acha que eu vou ficar em Hogwarts sem ser notado, Harry? Você acha que simplesmente as pessoas vão ter que aceitar que Sirius Black está em Hogwarts para ajudar Dumbledore a proteger você? - pergunta Sirius.  
Harry olha fixamente para Sirius e pergunta a Dumbledore:  
- Isso significa que... Sirius vai ficar aqui? - pergunta Harry seriamente - Comigo?  
- Tem alguma objeção? - pergunta Dumbledore.  
- Se eu tenho alguma objeção? - pergunta Harry - Professor, de todas as idéias que o senhor já teve, essa foi a melhor de todas.  
Sirius e Dumbledore sorriem e Harry faz o mesmo em seguida:  
- Então sugiro que você volte para a aula e conte a seus amigos sobre o cachorro que "um amigo" te deu... E quanto a você, Sr. Lupin - diz Dumbledore quando Harry levanta para sair do escritório - Espero que esteja disposto a voltar a ser nosso professor.  
- O que? Lupin vai voltar a ser professor aqui? - pergunta Harry.  
- Sim, mas só porque Voldemort está por perto - diz Lupin.  
- E como estávamos sem professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, Sr. Lupin estará me ajudando em dobro - diz Dumbledore sorrindo - Por favor, vão. Boa sorte, Sirius.  
Sirius se torna em um grande e lindo cachorro preto e sai na companhia de Harry:  
- Você não sabe como estou feliz de você estar aqui comigo, Sirius - diz Harry.  
Sirius abana o rabo e Harry olha para o seu relógio de pulso:  
- Nossa, a aula do Hagrid já acabou - diz Harry que volta a olhar para Sirius e diz - Hum... Como eu vou chamar você? Não pode ser Sirius.  
Harry continua andando pelos corredores da escola quando seus pensamentos mudam rapidamente quando vê Cho Chang distraída, encostada na parede botando seus pensamentos em dia:  
- Cho! - diz Harry se aproximando dela.  
- Hum? Ah Harry, oi - diz ela - Que bom te ver. Bonito esse cachorro, é seu?  
- Ah, bem... É, é meu - diz ele muito vermelho.  
- Legal, eu adoro cachorros... Qual é o nome dele?  
- Er, é... o n-nome dele é... Si... anh... Simus!  
Cho sorri e passa a mão na cabeça de Sirius:  
- O que faz aqui na porta da torre da Corvinal? - pergunta Cho.  
- Hum? Ah, eu não sabia que era aqui, eu só tava passando aqui pra ir pra... Pra Grifinória.  
- Ah sei. Me diz, é verdade que aquela menina da sua casa ganhou um buquê de rosas ou ela arranjou um monte delas só pra aparecer?  
- Não, é verdade, eu vi. Aliás...  
Harry lembra que Emily tinha lhe dado uma das rosas e ele não se interessou, é claro, então ele a enfiou dentro de um de seus bolsos. Ele, com a mão tremula, tira a rosa toda amassada do bolso e diz:  
- E-Ela me deu uma... Pode ficar pra você.  
- Você é um amor, Harry, mas ela já me deu uma - diz ela.  
- Ah, certo - diz ele morrendo de vergonha - Tchau.  
Ele sai antes que Cho percebesse que devia ter aceitado, nem que fosse por educação.   
  
Nas escadas para o dormitório das meninas da Grifinória:  
- Bom, só sobrou uma rosa - diz Emily subindo as escadas ao lado de Hermione.  
- Fica pra você - diz Hermione - Seu admirador ficaria magoadíssimo se você desse todas.  
- Muito engraçado - diz Emily abrindo a porta do dormitório - Sabe, isso foi só uma brincadeira de mau gosto, duvido que aconteça de novo... Ei!  
Na cama de Emily havia outro buquê com um cartão, só que dessa vez de rosas amarelas:  
- Hum... - murmura Hermione que pega o cartão e lê - "Caso você prefira amarelo".   
- Deus! - exclama Emily - Bom, isso significa que ele ouviu quando eu falei que não gosto de vermelho. Então só podem ser o Harry, o Ron, o Malfoy ou aquele... Neville.  
- Não - diz Hermione - Provavelmente um deles espalhou isso pra todo mundo.  
- É... Bom, é melhor eu dizer que gosto de amarelo senão daqui a pouco vou ter que abrir uma floricultura - diz Emily.  
- Olha, a gente tem que descobrir quem é que tá te mandando flores - diz Hermione.  
- Ah não, eu prefiro deixar quieto - diz Emily.  
- Ah, que isso! Precisamos saber quem é! Se você não quiser, eu vou descobrir sozinha.  
- Ai Hermione... Tá, quem sabe. Agora me dá esse buquê que eu vou botar num vaso pra enfeitar a sala... Não vou ficar distribuindo rosas de novo não.  
- Tá. Eu vou estudar um pouco antes do jantar - diz Hermione - Nossa, já escureceu.  
Emily desce as escadas e ao entrar na sala comunal, ela vê Harry sentado numa poltrona com Sirius deitado ao lado no chão:  
- Oi Harry - diz Emily - Cachorro bonito, de quem é.  
- É meu, um amigo me deu - diz Harry - O nome dele é Simus.  
Sirius encara Harry revoltado. Como ele pode ter inventado um nome tão ridículo?  
- Nossa, outro buquê? - pergunta Harry.  
- É, parece que alguém espalhou que eu falei que não gosto de vermelho e então recebi um buquê de rosas amarelas...   
- Hum, sei. Eu vou falar com o Ron, já volto - diz Harry saindo da sala junto com Sirius.  
Emily acha um vaso, bota todas as rosas dentro dele e coloca o vaso numa mesa.   
Harry volta meio tenso e senta num sofá suspirando:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Emily sentando ao lado dele.  
- Ah, eu... Nada.  
- Ih, fala.  
- Ah, é uma menina aí... Logo no primeiro dia de aula já paguei um mico na frente dela.  
- Porque? O que houve?  
- Eu fui dar a ela a rosa que você me deu e ela disse que você já tinha dado uma a ela.  
- Ah. Desculpa, se eu soubesse... Eu dei rosa pra tanta gente. Quem é ela?  
- É a... - Harry pausa - .Cho... Cho Chang.  
- Ah, a apanhadora da Corvinal? Eu a conheci hoje, ela é bem legal.  
- Pois é - diz Harry - Bem legal.  
- Olha - diz Emily - Pega uma das amarelas, ela vai gostar.   
- Obrigado, Emily, mas eu não quero dar nada pra ela não. Ela é só uma menina bonita, só isso. Daqui a pouco eu esqueço ela... Bem, eu acho.  
- Relaxa. Ela não negou a rosa porque te despreza... Era só porque ela já tinha uma.  
- É, eu sei. Bom, esquece esse assunto. Nem sei porque eu te contei isso, eu nem te conheço direito. Mas obrigado mesmo assim - diz Harry rindo.  
Emily abre a boca para falar alguma coisa mas um pio muito alto a interrompe:  
- Niddy! - diz Emily - Sua esfomeada.  
Uma coruja marrom aparece voando e pousando no braço da dona. Emily então pega um saquinho em seu bolso onde dentro dele tem ração:  
- Você não se importa de comer no chão, né? Toma - diz ela botando um pouco de ração no chão e voltando a sentar ao lado de Harry no sofá.  
- Bonita sua coruja - diz Harry.  
- Obrigada, eu gosto muito dela mas acho que fiz um péssimo negócio. Eu comprei a coruja mais gulosa da face da terra. Eu falei com a moça na loja do Beco Diagonal e ela disse que ela tem que comer de hora em hora.   
- Nossa - diz Harry - É, bem que ela é meio gordinha.  
  
O mês de Setembro passa sem muitas novidades. Harry continua com dificuldades para conversar com Cho Chang, e toda vez que tenta falar com ela, ele acaba desistindo. Sempre na companhia de Sirius, ele ganhou até novos fãs, porque não teve uma vez sequer que ele passou pelo corredor sem ser interrompido por uma pessoa perguntando o nome ou a raça do cachorro. O que já virou rotina para Sirius é sempre por cerca da meia noite voltar a ser humano e passar a noite conversando com Ron, Harry e Hermione. Por falar em Hermione, cada dia que passa ela e sua prima Emily ficam mais amigas. Afinal, as duas são praticamente irmãs, já que a mãe de Emily morreu no último mês de Dezembro, e os pais de Hermione a ajudaram muito nesse momento. Sem falar que as duas tem uma característica muito em comum: são obcecadas pelo estudo. Já a respeito das rosas amarelas, bom, Hermione não descobriu quem foi que mandou. E o pior é que várias meninas da Grifinória pegaram as rosas do vaso e a escola toda acabou descobrindo que Emily mais uma vez recebeu flores e não ficou com elas. Então o admirador mandou margaridas e ela só pra não receber mais flores, botou um vaso com as margaridas ao lado da cama dela mas a fofoca acabou se espalhando mais uma vez e todas as meninas da escola queriam uma margarida, então no fim da história, Emily só ficou com uma rosa do primeiro buquê que ela botou num pequeno copo d'agua ao lado de sua cama.   
  
Por cerca das 3 da manhã do dia primeiro de Outubro, as meninas estão todas dormindo. Ouve-se passos, mas ninguém acorda. Alguém está no quarto das meninas, talvez para roubar algo? Na mesa ao lado da cama de Emily vê-se alguém botando uma caixa vermelha e um envelope ao lado. A porta do dormitório das meninas fecha. O intruso havia ído embora. Três horas mais tarde, mais exatamente as 6 da manhã, Hermione acorda, esfrega seus olhos e senta na cama. Ela olha para a cama ao seu lado e vê Emily dormindo. E o que é isso na mesa dela? Uma caixa com uma carta junto? Talvez uma coruja tenha entregado a correpondência mais cedo. Hermione levanta e lê o que está escrito no envelope:  
- Emily! Ei, Emily! - diz Hermione - Acorda!  
- Hum? Hermione, nem amanheceu direito, deixa eu dormir...  
- Te deixaram aqui um presente... E uma carta!  
- Deixa eu dormir.  
- Olha! Olha!! - diz ela estendendo a caixa e a carta.  
Emily, só para Hermione parar de encher, abre a caixa e dentro dela tem diversos bombons com o rosto de bruxos famosos. Ela ri, pega a carta e lê no envelope:  
"Para a nova e mais linda aluna da escola que não se satisfez com as flores."  
  



End file.
